Dark Souls
by NarutoKyubi
Summary: a world without heros with bounty hunters and sorrow without light sephiroth rules avalanche is dead and no one is left to fight until cloud and tifa's child stands up to fight him and only the darkest soul shall win as darkness vs. darkness rated for gor
1. Default Chapter

I do not own final fantasy but I do own a few of the characters in this story Stephen, Amy, and Shadow.  
  
I never had the courage to put this up but since a few people like my stories I thought I do it I'm still incredibly nervous about doing this I've never done this kind of sequel before but here goes nothing please review if you don't it will shatter the only confidence I have in this story. Thought ______ scene shift ""inscriptions""  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's been quite a while since meteor and peaceful decade has been kept. Every city has been rebuilt and purified from the destruction Sephiroth and Shinra had caused. Golden Chocobos are plentiful, the oceans are pure, and the people have found a new source of energy from mastered materia thanks to the brains of Reeve.  
  
The heroes have come and gone Barret to Correl to help rebuilt and look for a single trace of Dyne in Gold Saucer so that Marlene may have found her real father. Sadly no signs of life were left in the man's battered body when he was found.  
  
Red or Nanaki went to Cosmo Canyon to live as a scholar for a while then acknowledged his grandfathers wishes to see the world on his own no one saw him after that.  
  
Yuffie returned to Wutai and became the ruler after her father passed away it is now a thriving community and Yuffie is one of the most famous and just rulers Wutai has ever seen.  
  
Cid went back to Rocket Town and works on the Rocket and Highwind of course I don't think that would surprise anyone.  
  
Cait Sith is off line for good Reeve decided after Shinra was gone he would work on a way to get power without hurting the planet he has mastered the gun like Vincent and is very skilled at sharp shooting of course he's no Vincent but no one is.  
  
About Vincent he was never seen again after meteor was stopped he simply left. The others didn't pursue him though they did sometimes miss him. He must have never got over his sins even with Hojo gone the others believed he couldn't bare killing his beloved's only son and lying about it.  
  
Aeris death wasn't in vain. After meteor maybe 10 or more surviving cetra were released from Jenova's imprisonment of them in the Northern Crater after all was settled and the planet healed with the use of their powers, they moved to the City of the Ancients. The Cetra are now a thriving human race once more and in the center is a memorial built by the Cetra and AVALANCHE dedicated to Aeris the true savior of the planet.  
  
Cloud and Tifa got married and had a child they named him Stephen after Tifa's father they raised him in Costa Del Sol it was truly a peaceful time.  
  
But as everyone knows nothing is forever and that was something Cloud and Tifa knew too well.  
  
DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KILL ME CLOUD YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud snapped out of his horrible dream to hear the sound of Tifa's voice again.  
  
"Cloud are you ok"  
  
Cloud shook his head  
  
"Yeah Tifa I'm fine"  
  
"Was it Sephiroth again"  
  
"Yes ever since meteor I've had these horrible visions of him and they're getting worse."  
  
Tifa smiled at Cloud. Though she hated to see him in pain she tried her best to cheer him up.  
  
"How many years had it been since that day?"  
  
"15 years" Cloud replied  
  
"15 long years of peace I never would have seen it coming I never thought the people of this world could be peaceful for so long Cloud"  
  
Cloud walked up to Tifa and put her arm around her  
  
"Your right Tifa it's the perfect world for our son to grow up in but any day now this peace could shatter."  
  
"Do you mean the rumors?"  
  
"Yes" Cloud scrunched up a bit at the thought of the rumors that had been going on.  
  
"Do you think it's possible that he survived?"  
  
"I don't know but he has done it before and I hope Stephen never has to face Sephiroth I never want him to suffer as we have."  
  
Tifa leaned toward Cloud and kissed him  
  
"At least we have each other no matter how much I suffered I still have you that is all I need"  
  
"Cloud you know-" Tifa trailed off her sentence even though they were married she still had trouble talking to a man she loved so much  
  
"It's ok Tifa continue" Cloud said cheerfully and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Tifa smiled she never did regret telling Cloud that she loved him. She had so much she still did and she always would.  
  
"We haven't gone out much since Stephen's birth and he's 15 now so I was thinking we could go to Gold Saucer just you and me Stephen could stay at home"  
  
Cloud stared at her and Tifa look at him their lips were about to meet when they were interrupted.  
  
"Mom I'm going to the beach I'll see you later."  
  
Stephen walked out of his room he had short raven black hair, and beautiful brown eyes that had a glow from the mako passed down from Cloud. He wore blue jeans and a no sleeve shirt he was about as muscular as Sephiroth was and carried and wore a silver chain with the shape of two swords crossed and 2 gloves in the middle that his parents had won in a fighting tournament at Gold Saucer.  
  
Tifa glanced at the clock and stopped Stephen.  
  
"Wait Stephen it's time for your sparing match with me."  
  
"Really? Good I was getting bored."  
  
Stephen was trained for battle by his mother and father everyday. With Tifa with fist and Cloud with weapons he became both an excellent swords man and martial artist quite quickly.  
  
Tifa and Stephen went to an enclosed training ground on the beach that Cloud had bought with some of the gil they had from their travels.  
  
"Ok I've trained you for 5 years Stephen now I'm gonna get serious so hold nothing back." Tifa slipped on her premium heart and Stephen slipped on his leather gloves and they started.  
  
Tifa was first to attack she lunged at Stephen and caught him off guard driving her knee into his stomach he fell to the ground in pain but immediately got back up.  
  
"You always did have a high tolerance for pain Stephen but you have to prepare for attack never let down your guard."  
  
"Relax mom I know"  
  
With that Stephen charged forward with a flurry of punches Tifa easily dodging them.  
  
"Stephen that isn't what I-"  
  
Tifa was interrupted with a kick to the stomach it had amazing power in it and drove Tifa back a few feet she held her stomach and caught her breath  
  
"Only a diversion to let your guard down" Stephen smiled pushing his black hair back.  
  
Tifa pouted like a little kid and took a deep breath getting back into her stance.  
  
"It was a lucky shot nothing more"  
  
Stephen started to frown  
  
"What do you mean luck that was all skill mom."  
  
Cloud was watching all this laughing as the two people he loved the most fought like little kids. Then a sharp pain hit Cloud. Cloud grabbed his head in pain and felt as if someone were trying to take control of his mind.  
  
IT'S TIME CLOUD THE TIME IS UPON US YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY I'M COMING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No get out of my head!!!  
  
He finally stood up the pain and voices gone but he had gotten the message.  
  
The rumors were true Sephiroth was coming and he was heading this way.  
  
Cloud ran up to Tifa before they could start another round fear burned like fire in his eyes.  
  
"Tifa! Stephen! Get your things and all your weapons we are leaving"  
  
"What for dad I was having fun."  
  
"Don't question me just go!!!!" Cloud yelled  
  
Though Stephen didn't understand Tifa did and grabbed him by the arm bringing him inside.  
  
Cloud took his PHS barley able to press the buttons he was so nervous.  
  
"Cid get the Highwind pick up everyone you can find and come to Costa Del Sol now! The rumors are true Sephiroth is back hurry!"  
  
Cloud immediately went to help pack I hope he comes in time  
  
_________  
  
"Shit! Damn! #^$%! Why now I just got the damn rocket to work this shit always happens why me?"  
  
Cid ran as fast as he could to the kitchen grabbing a 8 packs of cigarettes his lighter and his spear.  
  
"Cid what's wrong?"  
  
Shera came in a puzzled look on his face she could tell something bad had happened  
  
"Nothing Shera listen remember how I taught you to fly the tiny Bronco?"  
  
"Yes I'm still not that good"  
  
"Listen to me Shera"  
  
Cid took a big nervous puff on his cigarette and continued to talk  
  
"I want you to lock the doors if anything I mean any damn thing happens I want you to take the tiny bronco to Junon take this and talk to Shadow."  
  
Cid tossed Shera an ID card to Shera and ran off to the Highwind Shera left to her own thoughts.  
  
"Is it that serious? Talking to Shadow is to risky"  
  
Shera adjusted her glasses and looked up at the sky as the Highwind took off in a huge hurry.  
  
"I guess we have no choice"  
  
________  
  
"Stephen, have you finished packing"  
  
"Yeah dad why the hurry though"  
  
Cloud didn't say a word he just walked to Tifa and grabbed his sword the Ultima Weapon from her.  
  
"Stephen go to the beach now we will meet you there"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SEPHIROTH IS HERE RUN"  
  
A huge explosion was heard on the other side of the beach  
  
"No we're too late"  
  
"Tifa! Stephen! We have to go now!!!!"  
  
Tifa nodded and dragged Stephen out the door to see Costa Del Sol in flames.  
  
"Stephen was horrified to see dead bodies with horrible slash marks laying dead in their own pools of blood."  
  
"Mom who could have done such a thing?"  
  
Tifa said nothing tears of hate fell from their eyes.  
  
"Why couldn't he just stay dead?"  
  
Her tears fell even faster  
  
"WHY CAN"T HE JUST DIE WE HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH!!!"  
  
She screamed this to the world crying at the railing.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Tifa pulled herself together and dragged Stephen to the beach. Cloud following close behind.  
  
They finally made their way to the beach to see a face they had never hoped to see again Sephiroth was there waiting for them.  
  
"I see you and Tifa did not take my warning Cloud"  
  
"Sephiroth why are you here why this destruction Jenova is gone!"  
  
"It's very simple Cloud"  
  
Sephiroth waved his sword around and a mist formed around him self.  
  
" Jenova may be gone but her wishes are my own. I no longer need to be a god I have gained more power from the impact from the 3 forces that gathered at Midgar. I am now stronger then you can imagine I need not destroy this world when I can rule its pitiful people with an iron fist."  
  
The mist formed around him as his muscles grew and sword was glowing a black darker then the night itself.  
  
Cloud looked up to see the Highwind closing in sight fast.  
  
Tifa saw it too and showed a sign of relief her tears gone.  
  
Sephiroth didn't notice he was more fixated on the confused boy wearing his leather gloves.  
  
"Tell me Cloud who is this boy who stands by you"  
  
Stephen stared at Sephiroth in his live he had never even heard of him before and now he just shows up and kills people he didn't under stand any of it.  
  
Tifa was crying once more fury in her voice.  
  
"Why must you know that you took everything else from us?"  
  
"Oh but of course you will all be dead anyway."  
  
Cloud drew his sword and Tifa went into a defensive stance.  
  
"I think not"  
  
Sephiroth laughed bitterly at one point he spit at Cloud.  
  
"Ha my power is immense do you think you stand a chance"  
  
Cloud and Tifa smiled at each other then faced Sephiroth  
  
"No to tell you the truth I don't think we stand a chance but we can still give you a hell of a time"  
  
Tifa turned to Stephen  
  
"Stephen an airship called the Highwind will be here in five seconds I want you to take it"  
  
After Tifa finished her words Cid drove low ready to pick them up  
  
"Come on let's go Tifa! Cloud!"  
  
Tifa sadly stared at their son then Tifa kicked him inside Stephen fell back from the shock and Cid shut the door.  
  
Tifa and Cloud were going to sacrifice themselves so this boy could escape and Cid knew it.  
  
"Tifa! Cloud! You dumb ^@%$ Why!"  
  
Tifa and Cloud smiled and looked at Cid  
  
"Cid I'd like you to meet our son Stephen."  
  
Cid stared at the boy who was no longer holding his stomach but staring at Tifa and Cloud he couldn't say a word for a moment  
  
Tifa shouted to the Highwind.  
  
"It was nice to see you one last time Cid"  
  
"MOM DAD DON'T"  
  
Tifa and Cloud paid no heed and looked at their son once more  
  
"Goodbye Stephen be strong" and with that they charged at Sephiroth  
  
"Tifa"  
  
As they ran forward Cloud called her name and they looked at each other once more.  
  
"Yes Cloud"  
  
Cloud smiled as he drew his sword  
  
"I would have loved to go to Gold Saucer with you"  
  
Tifa smiled at him and focused on Sephiroth he would not get to his son as long as there was breath in her body.  
  
"Pitiful fools Sephiroth shoot a fireball from his hand at the Highwind it hit and went down"  
  
Tifa continued to smile  
  
"You can do whatever you want to the Highwind but he will still survive" and with that they charged forward  
  
________  
  
"MOM DAD!!!!!!" tears were falling from Stephen's eyes as he watched Costa Del Sol go up in a pillar of fire. He was almost knocked off by the force of the fireball Sephiroth had fired.  
  
"Shit why does this always happen to me"  
  
Cid was cursing like hell he, Barret, and Yuffie were the only ones their Red and Vincent could not be found and Reeve had already been killed or at least they believed it.  
  
As the Highwind fell toward the plains of Costa Del Sol Sephiroth took his leave of the burning ruble that had been Stephen's home.  
  
"Now my reign can begin next stop Midgar" and with that he dashed over the water and into the distance.  
  
Cid pulled at they controls but to no avail. They were to die and he knew it.  
  
"Well Barret asked what do we do now?"  
  
"If I may make a suggestion" Yuffie nodded her head toward Stephen  
  
"Your right Yuffie but he doesn't know who Sephiroth even is will he still fight."  
  
Stephen stood up and took off his gloves.  
  
"This Sephiroth man had burned my village and killed my parents I will fight."  
  
"Good then it is settled" and Yuffie grabbed Stephen and brought him to the deck the rest followed.  
  
Cid gave him a parachute but not before Barret said one last thing.  
  
"Stephen I know I never met you but I can tell you will be something what that is I don't know but there do me a favor call it a dying mans wish."  
  
Stephen nodded Barret hurried they weren't far from the ground now.  
  
"There is a girl in Correl named Marlene she is my daughter give her this"  
  
Barret threw Stephen a pendent with an inscription on it ""to my sun and stars""  
  
Give that to her and tell her what has happened she will surely help you.  
  
"Get going Stephen you dumb #^@% if you die we are all screwed it doesn't take a genius to know you must not die"  
  
Stephen stood there for a moment the ground coming ever nearer  
  
"Why do you think I stand a chance?"  
  
Yuffie answered this question Stephen had never met a wiser person then her he hoped she'd live.  
  
"Because you are the son of Tifa and Cloud Strife the saviors of the planet if they belief in you and were willing to sacrifice their lives for you we are willing to do the same. There is one more reason though"  
  
Yuffie flipped the hair out of her eyes tears fell but no because she was to die she cried for Stephen for he had suffered as much as her friends had maybe more and kicked him off the Highwind as the Highwind hit the ground and was destroyed on impact with it Stephen could still hear the reason Yuffie had told her.  
  
"Because like the greatest heroes and like your father, you have lost the most"  
  
_________  
  
Stephen hit the ground softly thanks to the parachute. His mind did not trail and he ran for Costa Del Sol the second he had landed.  
  
He made it to see that nothing was left.  
  
Every building was scorched.  
  
Dead bodies laid everywhere Stephen could not hold in his tears as he saw his father impaled a long sword through his body Cloud still holding his Ultima weapon.  
  
He was dead there was no hope for him.  
  
Stephen fell to the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
Why did this have to happen why?  
  
Stephen hear a faint noise close by as he kept his eyes closed  
  
What is that sound it sounds like. . . it is it's breathing somebody's breathing.  
  
Stephen ran over to the sound and removed rubble to see her mom's face she was still alive.  
  
Stephen sighed in relief Thank you god she is alive  
  
Stephen went to hug her but he felt a liquid as it dried on his hand he brought it to his eye and saw what it was.  
  
Blood.  
  
Tifa managed to open her eyes and saw Stephen she smiled  
  
"I'm glad that you are ok the others?"  
  
"I'm sorry mom three people were there they died"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cid, Barret, and Yuffie"  
  
"Oh"  
  
A single tear fell down her blood stained face.  
  
"Stephen listen to me I don't have much time"  
  
Stephen wanted to say otherwise he wished he could but he knew it was true. She was bleeding internally from the heart. He was crying a but still listened.  
  
"I need you to find a man named Vincent please you must find him only he can help you please find him you must."  
  
Stephen nodded.  
  
"Stephen. . . be. . .strong"  
  
Tifa's head fell back her hair cushioning her fall she did not breath again.  
  
Stephen tried his best to hide the tear but he couldn't. He closed his mother's eyes leaned on her chest and cried.  
  
He finally stood up after 2 hours he didn't want to leave nor did he want her to go but he stood up the mako glow in his eyes were gone instead a darkness replaced them he stood up and looked at his fallen mother.  
  
He took her Premium Heart gloves and equipped them then he ran to Cloud taking his sword and escort guard and equipped them then he moved them to the shore and buried them in a grassy area north of the beach there he stood for a few moment and prayed then he left.  
  
He did not turn back to look he would not come back he was alone now darkness and hatred filled him.  
  
"Sephiroth you will die by my hands."  
  
So umm what did you think I tried really hard so plz review. 


	2. Prophecy

I do not own Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9, 10, tactics, anthology or anything with the word fantasy in it  
  
I got some reviews I'd like to thank Emi and Kaze Yurei and the rest of ya thank you all you gave me the confidence to update my next chapter I'm so very sorry that I took so incredibly long to update but I was abducted by Hojo and taken and experimented on in a horrible place Boca, Florida *shudders* well I escaped and I'm back and I'm using the name troy as a thx to Emi my first reviewer thx again (sry but he dies) ^_^. ""inscription"" thought  
  
Chapter 2  
  
5 years have passed since the death of AVALANCHE Sephiroth's dream has been realized. He rules all as a tyrant killing all that stand against him.  
  
If any.  
  
He owns all the world and has his own private army. Consisting of all who had ever been infused with mako or even come in contact with it. Those enhanced souls seem to be under his control without a second's release of his iron clad hold over them.  
  
The Cetra are gone as well. When AVALANCHE was eliminated the Cetra vanished. No one has seen a single Cetra since then. The City of the Ancients has been deserted once more it's as if they never existed.  
  
Sephiroth rebuilt the remains of Shinra HQ into his own personal fortress the people below it suffer the most there is no happiness only death and chaos.  
  
Sephiroth lies in the center of Midgar now known as Jenova. He needs no army in his quarters.  
  
For his power holds no limit.  
  
_____  
  
Sephiroth walked into the main chamber of his HQ he looked at a man with gray eyes.  
  
His prophet.  
  
A man who was another experiment of Hojo and given the power of prophecy for the price of his own sight.  
  
His only use to seek rebels for Sephiroth to kill  
  
"Troy any rebels I am to worry about today"  
  
"One moment sir I shall see"  
  
Troy looked right at Sephiroth the man's eyes turning multiple colors then they turned a different color.  
  
Solid black.  
  
Troy felt horrible pain as he tried to shake his visions from his head falling to his knees from the strain.  
  
Sephiroth ran up to his prophet and shook him awake  
  
"Troy tell me!! What is it that you see?"  
  
Troy was shaking violently he had never felt such hatred before such darkness not even from Sephiroth himself.  
  
"I . . .I see a man both trained in sword and fist born from two people who despise you most. His power is growing. I couldn't sense it before but the darkness in his heart."  
  
Troy fell unconscious for a moment as his vision hurt him badly the darkness he saw was like poison in his body.  
  
"It's. . . endless greater then your own he may be even more powerful then you"  
  
Sephiroth stepped back in horror of Troy's words.  
  
"He survived . . .Troy tell me of this boys name!!!"  
  
"I know not his name I can only say beware of the dark soul. You will fight if he is not killed beforehand and even if you win this battle your empire will fall."  
  
Troy felt all life in his body had been drained from feeling the presence of the dark entity a slowly fell into eternal slumber.  
  
"Beware . . .the dark . . .soul he must die before he realizes his own darkness."  
  
"Tell me Troy what fuels his darkness?"  
  
Troy let out a simple laugh before he faded into darkness  
  
"His . . .hate . . .for . . .you!"  
  
With that Troy's eyes turned their natural blue and his body fell.  
  
"Troy! TROY!! Damn"  
  
Sephiroth let go of the fading boy and ran to his men  
  
"I want a bounty up for the following man-"  
  
Running off to his men he had no idea what Stephen looked like it had been so long what how could he possibly identify him now?  
  
Sephiroth sat on his couch and slammed a fist on a wooden table. The table broke from the force of the blow.  
  
"What can I use to identify him" Sephiroth mumbled  
  
This was truly a hard question to answer.  
  
Avalanche was dead and the boy was probably trained well. He knew that Cloud would have sensed him after meteor and trained him for that day he was no fool. So after such training he seriously doubted that Stephen would attack head on without collecting allies so who-.  
  
Sephiroth immediately understood after all he hadn't become general from luck. One name snapped into his mind.  
  
Vincent Valentine  
  
Vincent had confronted him long ago after the death of AVALANCHE and was defeated but not destroyed thanks to Chaos. He had transformed and during the battle and escaped his grasp even Troy wasn't able to find him after that.  
  
He ran to the intercom and called his highest general Jade.  
  
A woman maybe Sephiroth's height came to the room she carried two daggers made from crystal and wore gloves similar to the premium hearts that Tifa had used on him so long ago.  
  
"You called sir"  
  
There she talked in a cold tone.  
  
"Jade I want you to track down a man for me he should be in his twenty's"  
  
"Yes sir how shall I identify him?"  
  
"He will be looking for a man named Vincent Valentine"  
  
Jade shifted her daggers and quickly shoved them into their holsters  
  
"Anything else"  
  
A small smirk formed on Sephiroth's lips for he remembered one other thing of the boy.  
  
"Yes he will have a Mythril chain around his neck with a pendent of two swords and gloves. Show no mercy I want him dead"  
  
Jade smiled a speck of light reflecting in her red eyes  
  
"No problem sir"  
  
With that Jade ran off at incredible speed out of the room.  
  
Troy woke up too weak to move.  
  
He continued to speak weakly of his prophecy as if possessed his words becoming stronger with each breath Sephiroth out of range of the dying man's voice.  
  
". . .The. . .warrior. . .takes. . .his. . .sword in hand."  
  
H spoke faster.  
  
"Clasping it like a precious gem"  
  
He was gaining strength  
  
"Engraved memories lie in his sword."  
  
He managed to stand up  
  
"Placing honed skill into the sword and fist"  
  
He fell to the ground once more his newfound strength leaving him.  
  
"The man's hatred spoken with the sword"  
  
He closed his eyes once more allowing the darkness to envelope him  
  
"No. . .mercy. . .in. . .the. . .dark. . .eyes."  
  
Troy stopped breathing  
  
" . .Those. . .eyes. . .will. . .unleash. . .the. . .power. . .of. . .the. . .dark. . .materia."  
  
He died saying his last words  
  
"The. . .man. . .will. . .use. . .the. . .materia. . .and. . .end. . .all"  
  
____  
  
A man walk into a bar he wore a Blue jumpsuit, a mythril chain and carried a solid crystal (I like crystals ^_^) sheath his rather large sword could be seen through the sheath his brown eyes enveloped in shadow.  
  
A woman followed behind him. She almost looked exactly like Tifa except for shorter hair and she wore a black tank top instead of a white one. She carried two silver pistols and wore a small emerald-like pendent with a small inscription on it.  
  
The man sat down the woman followed.  
  
The bartender stared at the two looking at their unique weapons.  
  
More bounty hunters *sigh* you see so many of them these days. I guess it's the only way to make money in this day and age.  
  
"So what will it be"  
  
The man spoke first for his order  
  
"Give me the hardest liquor that you got"  
  
"A water for me please"  
  
The man stared at the woman.  
  
"Every bar we come into you always order the same damn water"  
  
"Humph sue me if I don't want to get drunk every day like you"  
  
With that they both picked up there drinks the man drank his in one swing no even flinching the other sipped slowly and silently.  
  
For a while it went like that they just sat there silently until a few new voices rang out catching the mans attention.  
  
"I tell you this new rebel has the general up at arms whoever it is must be real strong to get him so worried."  
  
"Yeah if you ask me while we have to sit here and fight for a living he just has his men do everything I bet he can't even use the Masamune anymore."  
  
"Yeah maybe but what about that man with the Claw"  
  
The man snapped up and went over to one of the guys holding him by his neck and slamming him into the nearest wall the woman just watched and sighed.  
  
*sigh* here he goes again  
  
"What man with a claw tell me!"  
  
The man who was suddenly attacked was stunned  
  
"NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Ok no need to shout just let go of me"  
  
The man loosened his grip  
  
"Rumor has it that a man with a claw challenged Sephiroth a little while ago and lost. He managed to escape and no one has seen him since but people say he went to Junon last."  
  
"Thank you very much"  
  
With that the man turned the other seeing a glint of a chain around his neck his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Your him your that rebel Sephiroth is after. Your Stephen!"  
  
Five other men hear this and blocked the exits all swords drawn some guns.  
  
"Sephiroth is  
  
"Man this isn't what I needed today"  
  
"That's what you get for being so impulsive"  
  
"Give me a break Marlene"  
  
Marlene stood up and put her back to Stephen's guns drawn.  
  
"What would you do without me."  
  
"Probably be a lot better off" Stephen replied sarcastically.  
  
A man charged forward at Stephen. With lightning speed Stephen slashed his sword out. The man fell back the elemental materia fire combo in the sword burning him internally he did not get up.  
  
Two charged at Marlene she flipped over the two and fired with her duel pistols. Two headshots and they fell like stones.  
  
The others fired at Stephen and Marlene with guns Stephen cast haste on himself and charged forward. Marlene did an aerial cartwheel and fired twice before landing on the opposite side of the bar.  
  
One shot killed the 1st man the other missed.  
  
Stephen dodged the bullets and slashed through the first man the same effect of fire killing him easily.  
  
He slashed again and a second man.  
  
The man dodged the attack only to meet Stephen's fist head on. He went to fire at Stephen only to freeze over and become petrified from the added effect contain combo.  
  
The final man managed to run out the door  
  
"I got to tell Sephiroth I be ri-"  
  
The man was stopped dead in his tracks as a red spear impaled him through the chest he died instantly.  
  
Stephen ran out to see the warrior.  
  
He wore blue armor and a blue helmet. His face completely hidden.  
  
The man looked up at Stephen took out his spear and jumped at Stephen.  
  
Stephen barley managed to jump out of the way at the spear came in contact with the ground.  
  
The man planted his foot and jumped again.  
  
Stephen shook his head and grasped his sword.  
  
Great a dragoon just what I need  
  
So how was this chapter I'm sorry it was a little rushed I'll fix it later and I'm sorry it took so long I promise I'll update soon if people review. 


	3. Recollections

I don't own FF7  
  
Ok chapter 3 no one is reviewing anymore but I like this story and I want to finish it so here is chapter 3 and I'm pretty sure you people know what a dragoon is think Freya from FF9 or Kain from FF4. -----flashback _________scene shift thought like always.  
  
Chapter 3: Recollections  
  
The dragoon was maybe nine feet in the air about to force down his spear at Stephen.  
  
Got to time this just right  
  
Stephen dropped his sword to the ground and stood there the dragoon coming ever closer.  
  
Marlene shook her head and sighed  
  
"Why does he always have to show off like this?"  
  
Stephen waited a few more seconds then focused his energy into his fist, the dragoon just above him.  
  
"FINAL HEAVEN"  
  
Stephen immediately stopped the dragoon's attack with the force of his blow. With the attack leaving the dragoon in mid air for a split second, Stephen quickly grabbed the spear. He swung the spear and the dragoon through the wall of the bar they were previously in.  
  
"Hey you better have gil cause your paying for the damage"  
  
Stephen gave him a cold stare and the bartender was silenced.  
  
Stephen grabbed his sword and walked toward the rubble. The dragoon got up, stared at the boy, the dragoon was about to strike one more then saw Stephen's chain and knelled down in front of him.  
  
"Forgive me I didn't know you were the Strife that I seek."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Stephen stared at amazement he had know about dragoons for years but he had never actually seen one.  
  
The dragoon stood up and latched his spear onto his back.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is shadow"  
  
-----  
  
Shera crash landed at Junon the Tiny Bronco in ruins.  
  
She barely jumped out in time it had been a miracle that she wasn't hurt.  
  
She ran as quickly as she could to the spot where the mako cannon once was.  
  
From there she slipped into a narrow path a squeezed out into an area with a large metallic door.  
  
Shera swiped Cid's ID card through the security lock.  
  
The sound of the locks shifting could be herd as the door opened.  
  
Shera took out her flashlight and stepped inside the door, which shut behind her.  
  
Shera walked cautiously down the old stairs that led to underground Junon.  
  
No one knew about this only Cid, and herself, and Hojo (who was dead thank god) were aware of this place.  
  
After what seemed like hours Shera made her way down to the end of the stairs where a huge crystal on a machine laid.  
  
Shera summoned up all her courage and typed in the access code "HIGHWIND"  
  
A huge rusty sound was heard as the machines gears turned. Steam was let out everywhere heating up the room to an almost unbearable temperature and fogging up Shera's glasses.  
  
Finally before Shera passed out the steam diminished leaving the crystal in tact.  
  
Shera turned and started to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry Cid I failed."  
  
"WHO DARES TO SPEAK THAT WEAKLING'S NAME??????????"  
  
The loud voice boomed throughout the cavern.  
  
Shera turned and watched in amazement as the crystal cracked then shattered in front of her eyes leaving a blue armored dragoon in its place.  
  
Shera was spellbound the man looked so much like Cid she could barely speak.  
  
"I-I-d-d-did" She finally managed to speak out.  
  
"So you must be the wife of that fool who gave up the ways of dragoons and became a mechanic."  
  
Shera blushed furiously  
  
"No umm I mean I'm not his wife"  
  
"I see my brother was foolish as well"  
  
Through the blushing Shera managed to realize what the man had said.  
  
"Y-your brother?"  
  
"Yes and to imagine the irony if that my brother were to die from his own machine."  
  
"His own machine?"  
  
"Yes I know of Cid's death by his Highwind it happened only a few hours ago"  
  
Shera stood there her heart shattered she spoke in barely a whisper now.  
  
"Cid's dead? But how?!"  
  
"I think you of all people would know. His death was caused by a man named Sephiroth. I know what I must do now but I'm afraid it cannot be done. I'm sorry I cannot help you"  
  
Shera seemed to have no clue what he was talking about so the man continued to explain for the poor woman.  
  
"I'm Shadow Cid's brother. Unlike him I chose to rest here and continue my ways as a dragoon. He decided to life the life of a normal man and work on his machines. Eventually he lost almost all abilities of a dragoon I did not. However. . ."  
  
Shadow unlatched his spear from the armor on his back. It was pale and glowed a sad gray.  
  
"His spear held power even without his abilities. But as I slept within that crystal retaining my dragoon ways my bloodspear lost all power."  
  
Shera was crying now she couldn't believe Cid was dead but she had meant to keep her promise to him. She promised to get Shadow.  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
Shadow look at the girl. Her beautiful eyes flashed like the brightest light.  
  
Cid truly was a fool  
  
"The bloodspear absorbs the life of others and uses that life to increase it's own power. Unfortunately the spear had no power anymore and requires a soul to recharge it."  
  
Shera smiled. Ironically she was going to die for Cid anyways. It wouldn't have mattered if she had died for him in the space launch.  
  
For she was to die now.  
  
"Ok! What do I have to do?"  
  
----  
  
"Shera now lies in the spear and is it's main source of power."  
  
Marlene stood there for a moment not saying a word though Stephen had barley known them Marlene had visited them frequently on her way to school in Nibelheim.  
  
It was too much to take in.  
  
Stephen sensed this and let Marlene stay quiet he would ask the questions needed.  
  
"So I guess you're our ally then?"  
  
"Yes but tell me something Strife"  
  
"Please I hate formal names call me Stephen"  
  
"Ok then Stephen tell me how did you perform that limit break? I had caused you almost no damage and I had seen your fight in the bar you took none there either. So how did you use one of the most powerful fighter's limit breaks ever recorded.?"  
  
Stephen shrugged and stood up from the bed he was sitting on they were now in Kalm inn Midgar was impenetrable without being invisible and even then it seemed unlikely. Marlene and Stephen had gone to Kalm to come up with a battle strategy.  
  
"I really can't tell you. When I fight it my limit just fills up without me taking damage I really can't explain it. Marlene has the same sort of ability she just never uses it because it takes a lot of energy."  
  
Shadow looked at Marlene he had ignored her up until now.  
  
"Do you mean she can use limit breaks at will also?"  
  
"Oh no she can't she has a somewhat more useful ability."  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"Allow me to explain. Marlene if you would please"  
  
Stephen laid a small candle on the windowsill of the inn Marlene focused and a small flame ignited on the wick of the candle.  
  
"Yes she has amazing aim"  
  
"No. . .look at her weapons and armor."  
  
Shadow did as he was told and checked the weapons and armor.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened and he took a step back.  
  
"B-b-b-but how is this possible!?!?"  
  
The gun and weapons held no materia what so ever.  
  
"Marlene has the ability to cast magic at will without the use of materia. She gained this ability when the forces of meteor, holy, and the lifestream collided."  
  
Marlene finally spoke up  
  
"Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who gained this ability"  
  
Stephen finished the sentence  
  
"Sephiroth managed to harness the power to revive himself and power himself up to no end. All his generals also have unnatural abilities from that day."  
  
Marlene continued  
  
"Super speed, strength, I 've even heard that one of them has Stephen and my own abilities."  
  
"I also hear she is incredibly hot." Marlene shut up Stephen with a hard hit to the arm.  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
"Anyway, that's just the gist of it but even with our abilities we don't have the power to enter the place on our own."  
  
"So what will you do?" Shadow asked he was fascinated by this whole concept a wanted to know more.  
  
"Well my mother asked me to find a man named Vincent Valentine right before she . . ."  
  
Marlene finished the sentence once again for Stephen.  
  
"We herd that he has somehow been keeping Sephiroth and his armies at bay. If we could just find out how he is doing it then we could hold his army back long enough to destroy Sephiroth."  
  
Stephen stopped any further conversation this was something killing Sephiroth wasn't something he took lightly.  
  
"Let's get some rest we leave for Junon early in the morning."  
  
_______________  
  
Stephen laid in a dark area his sight completely useless in the dark.  
  
Stephen stumbled around for a while completely blind.  
  
Where am I?  
  
After what seemed like hours a very weak light formed. Being the only thing Stephen could see he focused on it and a calm voice echoed in his head. He had never herd this voice in his life it was like his mother's only higher and it seemed a bit perkier.  
  
He didn't know who it was, but the voice seemed to have warmth to it.  
  
Something that Stephen felt he could trust  
  
"Stephen"  
  
"What whose there?"  
  
"So you cannot see me. . ."  
  
"No who is it"  
  
"Then it has already started I'm too late"  
  
"Wait who are you!? What are you talking about!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tifa."  
  
"Wait how do you know my mom"  
  
"All I can do now is guide you. Don't worry you will hear from me again."  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Stephen went to run after the light but it faded into nothing.  
  
The light had returned to whence it came and the darkness enveloped Stephen. he couldn't breath couldn't see as the darkness covered him a pair of green eyes was all he saw then he sensed something rushing toward.  
  
There was nothing he could do as a long sword slashed into him.  
  
_________  
  
Stephen snapped awake and pulled of his shirt to look at his stomach.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
What a nightmare. I'm not going to sleep after that.  
  
Deciding he'd rather be exhausted then risk having that dream again Stephen decided to go out to the center of town.  
  
The stars were beautiful at this time of night they glittered like diamond and a light snow started to fall.  
  
It's been a while since I've seen snow it almost a beautiful as the stars.  
  
Stephen pulled out his chain and grasped it in his hand.  
  
Mom. . .you use to stare up at the sky every night. I guess I know where I got my love of stars from  
  
"You miss her don't you."  
  
Stephen turned his head to see Marlene standing behind him wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Her hair let loose and played with the wind spreading in every direction.  
  
It was amazing how much she looked like Tifa.  
  
Marlene got up to the area Stephen was sitting at and sat beside him.  
  
"Yeah. . .I do."  
  
"I miss my father too"  
  
Stephen tried to get off the subject for Marlene's sake but he couldn't help it. He had to know.  
  
"Marlene how long have we know each other?"  
  
"5 years"  
  
"Do you remember when we first met."  
  
"How could I forget? It wasn't at all the kind of day I expected at all."  
  
------  
  
"Marlene?"  
  
"Yes hello who are you"  
  
"Umm my name is Stephen listen up this is about your father"  
  
"He's dead isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah but how did you-"  
  
"I didn't think he would come back this time he told me so himself."  
  
"You know for someone who lost his father you could be a little more depressed"  
  
"I know it's just-"  
  
"Forget it it's ok. I don't need to know everyone handles death in his or her own way I'm sure that you have yours."  
  
"How old are you"  
  
"15"  
  
"You know for a fifteen year-old you sure seem to understand a lot about death."  
  
"I'm not sure weather to take that as a complement or insult"  
  
Marlene laughed silently.  
  
"Well he wanted me to give you this"  
  
Stephen handed her the pendent it seemed to shine brighter in her hand then it had in his.  
  
"Thank you. Is that all."  
  
"No actually your father said you could help me"  
  
"Really how so?"  
  
"I need information on the man who killed both our parents."  
  
"Who would that be"  
  
"Sephiroth"  
  
------  
  
"We talked for hours it was amazing how much we had in common despite our age difference"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Marlene?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You've stuck with me for five years on hopeless strategies and info only now we have an actual lead on Vincent."  
  
"yeah what's your point"  
  
"The know I'm alive now and Sephiroth wants me dead but he doesn't know about you. You could go to Junon in live a good life with the money we have earned. Why stay with me."  
  
"Because I made a promise to my father to help kill Sephiroth if anything happened."  
  
"Really? Well that wasn't what I thought and even if it was you could have easily gone off on your own. Why stay with me?"  
  
Marlene started to blush a bit and managed to speak "I-I-I-I-I-well umm it guess I"  
  
Stephen put a finger to Marlene's lips and looked at her. Her bright brown eyes meeting his darker brown ones. For a while there they stayed their faces drawing ever closer. The twilight of the star dancing above them.  
  
Marlene managed to turn her head away just in time before their lips met she was blushing furiously her face a dark shade of red.  
  
"Umm I'm well umm sorry"  
  
"Marlene it's ok I'm not like my father I know what you mean."  
  
Marlene smiled at Stephen her discomfort slowly leaving her. Stephen drew her close to him the snow falling gently upon them. They drew closer staring at each other's eyes felling the boddy heat of their bodies. Hearing only the sounds of their own beating hearts.  
  
And their lips met.  
  
They kissed passionately and although it was only for a few moments it seemed like and eternity of absolute bliss.  
  
For that night they had no thoughts of revenge.  
  
No ideas, no strategies, no fears.  
  
All they had was each other.  
  
Well Chapter 3 I tried a pathetic attempt at romance so I probably just killed any chances of good reviews in my story oh well PLZ REVIEW ANYWAY ok well I do have other stories I havn't completely ruined if this story is a bust ^_^!!!! 


	4. Training and Nightmares of Marlene

I don't own ff7  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated (if anyone cares that is) well here is chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4: Training and Arrival  
  
The night passed as Stephen Marlene and Shadow passed through Kalm or what was left of it after Stephen's little escapade.  
  
The snow had stopped falling and a cool breeze was all that was left.  
  
Stephen was the last to leave Kalm as the others waited packing their weapons and materia.  
  
"Ok so where to now"  
  
"Well the man at the bar said that Vincent had last been seen at Junon so I guess we go there."  
  
Shadow stared at the surrounding area once more  
  
"It will take at least 4 days to get there thanks to the snow."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Marlene asked.  
  
"What will monsters and al-"  
  
"The monsters don't come out anymore. Even they fear Sephiroth"  
  
"And there is barely any rough terrain around here thanks to meteor we should get there in about 2 days because of the snow"  
  
"Alright lets start off I want to get some distance between us and Kalm before Sephiroth's men get there."  
  
The three started off their feet sinking into the snow. For a while nothing was said but a question popped into Shadow's mind.  
  
"Stephen what is Junon like now? I haven't been there since I was revived by Shera."  
  
"Junon I don't really know how to say what its like I guess it would be like old midgar, sort of"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well maybe not in the same complex but it's a long story."  
  
"Please I would like to know."  
  
"Ok this happened after Sephiroth's conquest and all that was left to take was Junon. Junon using a desperate attempt of survival made a deal with Sephiroth. In return for their safety and independence they would spend all finances and materials to make weapons for Sephiroth's men and the bounty hunters he hired."  
  
"Talk about selling your soul to the devil."  
  
"Yeah I guess you could put it that way."  
  
"So Junon is probably twice as big as it was during the times of Shinra. Half of the city is on the land like it had been originally and the extended parts were built over the water. And in the center is a huge factory where all the materials and weapons are stored."  
  
The sun was starting to set. A blaze of blue red and orange swirled into view as the sun continued to fall until the stars were put into view and night fell.  
  
"It's getting dark, I suggest we camp out for the night."  
  
"Good idea I'll set up a fire"  
  
Marlene cast quake to make a small area of rocks where she put a few twigs in the area then cast fire. She then cast fire on the surrounding area to melt the snow and a combination of fire and aero to dry the land where she then set a sleeping bag in each area.  
  
Marlene got into her sleeping bag. Shadow jumped up onto a rocky cliff with his sleeping bag.  
  
He would be the look out.  
  
Marlene looked at Stephen to see him lay against a rock his sleeping bag still by hers.  
  
"Don't you want your sleeping bag?"  
  
"Do I ever Marlene?"  
  
Marlene frowned slightly "No, I guess not."  
  
"Get some sleep you'll need it more then ever now that Sephiroth knows I'm alive."  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
Marlene diverted her eyes from Stephen and faced the ground.  
  
"Stephen, do you regret last night?"  
  
Stephen stared at her for a moment their eyes only met for a second but Marlene got a chill just from looking directly at them.  
  
I've never felt so uneasy looking at his eyes. What's happening to him? He seems so. . . empty.  
  
"Marlene?"  
  
Marlene looked up to see Stephen he wasn't looking directly at her instead he stared at the ground as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.  
  
"I don't regret last night I never will."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Now get to sleep before the sun rises will ya."  
  
Marlene smiled and laid down to fall asleep. Her insecurities silenced by Stephen's calm voice.  
  
For the night at least.  
  
Marlene's thoughts raced that night. It was a miracle she managed to sleep.  
  
Vincent how long has it been since I saw you last? Are you still as cold to everyone? Did you atone to your so-called sins? What will we do when we find you? What will Stephen do?  
  
She sound of metal clanging could be herd in the back of Marlene's mind.  
  
That noise! What is that? Is someone fighting?  
  
Marlene finally woke up to still hear the noise.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Marlene looked up to see Shadow jump down from his spot up on the cliff  
  
"Do you suppose someone is fighting?"  
  
The sound was heard again only more intensely  
  
"I think it's coming from over there, lets see what it is."  
  
Marlene and Shadow followed the sound to a rocky area that resided near the camp.  
  
The area had thick black rocks covering all sides except for a small opening that led into the circle where a single tree stood tall in the direct center. As Marlene looked around to see where the sound was being emitted, she finally came to realize exactly what the noise was coming from.  
  
Stephen was training.  
  
The sound had been of him slashing his sword at one of the nearby rock.  
  
Marlene's eyes widened in awe. She never actually saw Stephen train before but to her it was a thing of beauty.  
  
Every slash Stephen made held perfect precision the elegance of his spinning and thrusting was amazing it was as if gravity itself held no boundaries toward this man.  
  
Stephen continues his training as if there was no world around him. He seemed oblivious to all surroundings as he kicked against the rock flipping backwards onto his feet just as Tifa would have done.  
  
Then what Marlene saw scared her beyond compare.  
  
Stephen then started to glow as if on fire the flames surrounding him were the darkest of black. They almost consumed him into complete darkness then as quickly as they came they diminished and vanished without a trace of burn marks or anything. Then Stephen used his limit break a limit break which neither Marlene nor Shadow had ever seen before.  
  
"BLITZ"  
  
Marlene just looked at Stephen who hadn't even moved from his spot sword still at hand.  
  
For a while nothing happened until she heard a cracking noise and looked toward the rock Stephen had been slashing at before.  
  
The rock first cracked very little not to severe then it started to crack more until it shattered.  
  
Marlene just stared at the small pieces of rock in amazement.  
  
Neither one spoke for a while then finally, Shadow broke the silence.  
  
"A limit break that transcends time truly amazing"  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Oh sorry, allow me to explain. You see Stephen found some way to combine a limit break with his own speed so-"  
  
"I understand he moved so fast it was a if he hadn't left his spot. Then why all the secrecy to hide from Sephiroth's men if he can do that?"  
  
"Look at him Marlene"  
  
" Marlene looked at Stephen to see him collapse to one knee. His breathing very heavy."  
  
"To do such a thing takes a lot of energy I'm guessing he can only do it a few times in one battle before his body crumbles from the strain leaving him open to attack."  
  
"Oh your right"  
  
"Well lets go back to sleep"  
  
"Wait I don't think he is done yet."  
  
Marlene was right Stephen wasn't done after another moment to catch his breath Stephen started to breath normally again and stood up he then gently placed his sword on the ground and tightened his gloves.  
  
He then went into his fighting stance and started to fight.  
  
He started with a combination of elbows and punches then started to get more advanced with kicks and hand striking techniques.  
  
His arms and hands moving so fast that even Marlene's eyes could not catch up as she saw images of where the arms had been in their last placements.  
  
About an hour passed but Stephen didn't change his pace for a second. He continued not even drawing an abnormal breath.  
  
Finally after who knows how long Stephen stood still.  
  
He closed his eyes not moving for a long time then the same black flame surrounded Stephen only this time more intense it seemed to burn the entire area.  
  
So dark. . .yet so bright.  
  
Marlene backed away in fear tripping over her own feet. She fell backward and was caught by Shadow still petrified with fear her breath heavy.  
  
"Marlene! What's wrong?"  
  
"The darkness.it's everywhere"  
  
"What are you talking about"  
  
Marlene opened her eyes to see the same area with Stephen picking up his sword and walked towards them.  
  
"Well since you two are up we might as well head out. Grab your gear we'll be at Junon by daybreak if we leave now."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Shadow jumped up back to his spot on the cliff to grab his sleeping bag and soon met the others who had already packed their things and headed out.  
  
This trip held complete silence and if there was any conversation Marlene didn't hear it she was too concerned with her own thoughts.  
  
That darkness. It seemed so real. But was it? Shadow didn't seem to see it was it just my imagination?  
  
Marlene was snapped out of her thoughts by Stephen.  
  
She quickly refocused herself on the matter at hand they had a job t do.  
  
And she could see Junon standing in front of her in its soulless glory.  
  
So what did ya think? I plan on updating all of my stories soon and I plan on starting a new one I think it will be my best one yet (I hope). 


	5. Author's Note

I won't be updating for a while cause I got mid-terms all week sorry I promise after the evil tests of Satin that I will update ALL my stories and add my newest one thank you and sorry to any one out there who actually like my work ^_^ 


	6. Operation Junon

MY EXAMS ARE OVER YES!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok my 5th chapter oh and for the people who asked yes Marlene is older then Stephen by about 5 years but hey it's better then Vincent/Yuffie I mean Vincent was shot when he was about 30 then slept another 30 years so he would be 60 maybe even older then that and people put him with Yuffie who is 16 now that's an age difference. Just thought I would clear that up. Oh and a new person helps the cause in this chapter you will find out soon enough.  
  
Chapter 5: Operation Junon  
  
If you had been alive during the Shinra age and got lost between Midgar and today's Junon you would not be able to tell the difference.  
  
Junon was built the same way.  
  
The original structure of Junon remained up to the cannon's base then continued on with structured pillars of the Mt Nibel and Underwater Junon reactors with the others made of material supported by the Cetra of the City of the Ancients spreading a large half of the city over the coast a wall over 50 feet stood around the city blocking it from all areas.  
  
In the center where the Sister Ray had been laid the factory that made Sephiroth's deadly weapons.  
  
Maybe about 50 floors in a spiral maze heading down into the depths of hell.  
  
For this they destroyed the slums of Junon and all that lived there.  
  
If one did not know of the horrible past and present of this city one might find the city an amazing site with it's mixture of old and new technological architecture.  
  
But then again under Sephiroth's rule it was just another city that fell to his corruption.  
  
The main thing that made Junon so similar to the old Midgar were the reactors.  
  
Under Sephiroth's rule mako reactors were forced back into Junon and Midgar.  
  
Not for power but for protection.  
  
The reactors used the mako for a sort of barrier it wasn't very strong in Junon as it was in Midgar but it was enough to keep out unwanted rebels who had disagreements with the factory the barrier almost flawless naked to the normal eye.  
  
However Stephen's sight was not normal.  
  
His dark sight enabled him a sort of dark aura sense spells and invisible forces of the like could not escape this view allowing him to see a small but incredibly dark barrier guarding the factory covering it like a sheet sticking close to it unmoving.  
  
"Wow it's so big how are we ever gonna find Vincent in a place like this." Marlene asked  
  
"Used to be when the city was half as big as it was and you still couldn't find anyone now it's twice as big how will find Vincent in here."  
  
Stephen didn't turn to face his companions instead he talked still focused on the factory.  
  
"Look to tell you the truth I think we were lucky to get this far Vincent is very stealthy and he traces his steps well so I think we only have one course of action."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"We need to find the rebel group in this City. If I have learned anything it's that Vincent has a plan in mind the places he has been over the years it can't be just coincidence. He had something in mind and you can't access anything in Junon without the right help. Sephiroth had seen him before when they fought. The soldiers have a full description of him. I doubt he would try anything on his own."  
  
"So any ideas where to find this group?"  
  
We can worry about that later Marlene right now is getting into the city.  
  
"Yes last time I remembered only elite soldiers and bounty hunters can enter the city and even then they need some kind of identification."  
  
"Yeah this isn't a place I want to be right now but we have no options"  
  
They made it to the entrance unfortunately Shadow's memory didn't fail him and three guards stood in front of the only entrance of the city.  
  
"Can't Shadow just jump with us over the wall"  
  
"No I would be too easily spotted this entire city is a fortress. There seem to be Sentries on almost every part of the wall."  
  
"Why are we bothering with this we could easily take them."  
  
"I don't want to risk it until I find Vincent. I guess we have to try our luck at the entrance."  
  
The others nodded out of agreement though chances were low it was the only option available.  
  
"Stop there state your business"  
  
Shadow and Marlene tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing but luckily for once Stephen thought ahead.  
  
"We are bounty hunters looking for a man named Vincent Valentine I heard there was a big bounty on his head."  
  
"Ha aren't we all that guy is like a ghost you can't find him. If you want a bounty you should head after this one guy Stephen Sephiroth has a bounty of a million gil for his head."  
  
"Really any description to him"  
  
"Just that he wears a unique mythril chain."  
  
Stephen hid his chain deeper in his coat.  
  
"Really I will take that in mind."  
  
With that Stephen tried to get in but was stopped by the guards  
  
"Hey I know what you are feeling times are tough but I can't let you in without Sephiroth's sign. You'll just have to go."  
  
Stephen clenched his fist ready to use force.  
  
Nothing would set him back he would destroy the whole city if needed.  
  
"Hey now is that anyway to treat a fellow bounty hunter"  
  
Stephen and the others turned. It was a man who had spoke.  
  
The man had Fire red-orange hair stood out most sticking to the sky much like Cloud's had just not as spread out. He wore a blue suit with most of it wrinkled and out of place. He had some sort of nightstick over his shoulder and a container in his hand. Though Stephen new not of this man Marlene did and one thought came to mind.  
  
Reno.  
  
"Reno sir! Of course not but I have strict orders not to let anyone through without Sephiroth's sign"  
  
Reno smirked and took a swing of his container.  
  
"Oh is that all? They just need the sign?"  
  
"Yes sir then I'd be glad to let them in"  
  
"Well then here it is."  
  
Reno threw Stephen a switchblade with the sign of a solitary wing on it.  
  
"Very well you may pass"  
  
The others went through as Reno followed.  
  
"Oh yeah tell Sephiroth that that sign sucks it looks lame."  
  
"Yes sir! I will give him the message."  
  
"Thanks oh and by the way don't call me sir"  
  
"Yes sir . . . I mean Reno."  
  
When they made it through they continued walking.  
  
"Why did you help us."  
  
"Because I felt like it don't worry about it Strife."  
  
That last remark definitely made Stephen worry but he did not show it.  
  
"So you know then why help me you should know I'm worth a lot to Sephiroth dead"  
  
"Look I don't care about the money I'm just repaying a favor to someone by helping you out. Plus I'm being paid better by someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Look it doesn't matter so just drop it!! You do want to see the leader of the rebel forces here to find the vampire right?"  
  
"If you mean Vincent then yes."  
  
"Well then I'll take you to the leader first but he won't just give it you info this guy is a pain in the ass you have to earn it which really sucks."  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes"  
  
"Fine be my guest lets go"  
  
Reno led the pair through a series of corridors until they reached a dead end.  
  
"Well, here we are"  
  
Marlene looked around for a second and replied.  
  
"I don't see anything"  
  
"It's here you just have to pass this wall."  
  
With that Reno pulled out a brick from the wall and a small door forged in its place.  
  
"This way"  
  
The others did as they were told and followed Reno.  
  
The Stairway down into the depths of Midgar seemed never ending but eventually they made it where two men with daggers guarded the entrance.  
  
"Halt who goes there"  
  
"Relax it's me Reno I got a guy who needs information"  
  
". . . Fine step this way"  
  
They did what they were told and followed the men after a while they me a man wearing a black hood a pistol in his hand.  
  
"So you are the one who wants information?"  
  
"Yes my name is-"  
  
"I know what your name is what do you seek"  
  
"I seek the whereabouts of Vincent Valentine"  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hmmmm yes I remember him now yes I know where he went"  
  
"Where"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't just tell you the man wanted secrecy I promised keep his wishes in account after all you can't trust anyone these days."  
  
"I need to see him please."  
  
". . . Alright but first I must test your loyalty"  
  
"Fine I will do anything it takes"  
  
"Fine follow me I shall give you your mission"  
  
The man slowly stood up and walked to another room. Stephen guessed he was in his 40's but still seemed very weak like an old man.  
  
After a while he managed to make it back to the area where Stephen stood and opened a blue print.  
  
"This is the inside of the Junon weapons facility. What I need you to do is very simple I believe you are slightly familiar with the design of the factory?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok so you know of the basement?"  
  
"Yes. I believe it only has too rooms but they are heavily guarded."  
  
"Yes you are correct now listen the idea of this mission is to get to the basement to get the room in the basement where you will see a generator. This generator connects the reactors to the factory barrier it has to be destroyed. After that we can strike and finish off the factory once and for all by overloading the system that makes the weapons and destroy the whole factory in a huge explosion."  
  
"I take it that this isn't as easy as I think it is."  
  
"You are correct. The barrier holds an extreme disadvantage for all intruders. Somehow Sephiroth has programmed a special system into the barrier causing some sort of magical field that makes it almost impossible to use any weapon except a gun. And because of the heavy interference of the mako barrier materia is useless."  
  
Stephen smiled and spoke once more.  
  
"No problem. But I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help in that factory when I can't even use my sword. I'm good but I'm not that good. I'm afraid I only have one person who can do this job"  
  
Stephen looked at Marlene as she and Shadow got the idea.  
  
"That is if you are up to it."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Marlene smiled it was rare that she got to do anything by herself without Stephen killing everyone first.  
  
"Alright this works out perfectly now that we have things settled here is the plan. Stephen, Reno, and Shadow will be the decoys."  
  
Reno shrugged "at least I won't be bored."  
  
"I get it we hold off the reinforcements until Marlene safely gets inside and the barrier is disabled."  
  
"Marlene I don't even think I can hold them off for too long so make this a quick trip focus on your goal and hurry it up ok"  
  
Marlene pouted, "I never get to have fun"  
  
"Good it's settled then we initiate this plan at daybreak."  
  
"Wait there is something I have been wondering why not just destroy the reactors?"  
  
"We have tried."  
  
"How far did you get"  
  
"I sent three hundred of my best men and my self after one reactor. At first we easily took hold of it and were about to destroy it when one of Sephiroth's generals came."  
  
"A general?"  
  
"Yes but this general was different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We managed to keep the soldiers occupied but then this general came, her power was unimaginable she took out my men so quickly she made us look like infants."  
  
The man slammed his feeble fist on to the table barely even shaking it.  
  
"I barely escaped with my own life and I suffered internal injuries. I don't have much longer. That is why my dying wish is to see all those bastards and their factory sent back to hell before I go."  
  
"But why?" Marlene asked still puzzled at why a dying man wanted such a horrible end to a place.  
  
"Marlene drop it you do not need his reasons."  
  
Stephen's voice was cold and harsh.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to bed wake me at daybreak."  
  
With that Marlene turned and went into another room. The others soon followed only Stephen and the man remained.  
  
"Aren't you curious as to why I do want this destruction so badly?"  
  
"It's not my concern but I have an idea."  
  
"Really how?"  
  
"Your eyes they hold a lot of burden and hatred in them. My eyes cannot be read because the shade of dark mako making it hard to see any expressions through them but I know of those eyes."  
  
"So the young aren't complete morons after all"  
  
Stephen chuckled slightly  
  
"No I guess not. But then losing someone always make growing up much easier."  
  
"You know you will be paid handsomely for your efforts tomorrow."  
  
"Save it. I already said yes I don't need any money. I too have lost people to Sephiroth just avenging a soul is enough for me. Just worry about paying Reno."  
  
The man sighed slightly.  
  
"I afraid I didn't hire him for this job he demanded it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know all the details even my ears have limits but. . . I'm afraid he may be joining you soon."  
  
Stephen clutched his sword tightly and drew it out. He then but a Quadra Magic Ulitma combo in it then placed a mastered time materia in his escort guard.  
  
"As long as he doesn't get in my way I couldn't care less."  
  
His words left the man in a shocked state and he continued to stare at Stephen as he went into his room.  
  
"For god sake Vincent I hope you are right."  
  
The man walked into a dark corner of the room and grabbed his shotgun from a shelf.  
  
The man looked down from the shelf where a battered and beaten mog and a mangled cartoon like cat laid. Looking at it the man laugh slightly.  
  
"All the help you were and you proved useless in the end Cait Sith"  
  
With that the man took his shotgun and his originally kept pistol and headed off into the next room.  
  
They woke up at 6:00 and through the cover of night got to their positions. They waited there for about ten minutes for the guards to shift then they commenced their plan.  
  
Reno walked up to the solitary guard of the entrance to the factory.  
  
"Hey maybe you can help me I'm low on beer. Maybe you could spare some money for a beer"  
  
The man turned to Reno  
  
"Get lost freeloader"  
  
Reno smiled at the man  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that."  
  
Before the man could turn around he had his head cleanly cut off by Stephen's Ultimate weapon.  
  
"Ok one down about 2,000 to go."  
  
Reno walked over to the dead man and grabbed an intercom from his hand.  
  
"You know the plan call the reactors one at a time there is roughly about 250 men guarding each reactor our job it to kill them one at a time"  
  
"3 against one seems hardly fair"  
  
Shadow nodded his head slightly  
  
"I agree the odds are against us"  
  
Stephen looked at him and smiled  
  
"I was talking about the soldiers."  
  
Stephen turned to Marlene who had dragged the body to a secluded area in the shadows.  
  
"Ok Marlene, be careful. I think you will be able to use your magic but it may be weakened do to the barrier so try to rely on stealth more than force."  
  
Marlene nodded and went inside.  
  
Stephen watched her go in and nodded to Reno who sent a transmission to reactor one.  
  
"We have intruders at the factory all guards of reactor one come to the factory entrance at once"  
  
It didn't take long for the wave of soldiers to come.  
  
"Here we go let's make this quick"  
  
Stephen took out his sword and charged forward the plan had commenced.  
  
Marlene turned a corner to find a dead end when they had said it was a maze they weren't kidding.  
  
Corridors seemed to spread out in every direction causing mass confusion for even some of the guards who Marlene had taken out easily and quietly with her silenced pistols.  
  
"Damn another dead end"  
  
Suddenly Marlene heard footsteps and immediately stepped into the shadows and two men walked into her previous positions.  
  
"Damn another dead end"  
  
"What did you expect this place is full of them."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right the only person that can navigate this place is Jade"  
  
"Yeah but that's not surprising she's the one who demanded this layout to the factory she can't get enough of this place she trains here"  
  
"Training in a factory. God Sephiroth's generals get weirder and weirder."  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't want to go against her"  
  
"Yeah she's kill us before we even fired a shot."  
  
"Oh well at least we don't have to hear her since she is in the basement"  
  
Marlene had heard all she needed at that moment and shot both her pistols and the men.  
  
To headshots. They fell like stones.  
  
"Good now that I know that the general is in the basement it will be much easier"  
  
Marlene closed her eyes for a moment then opened them.  
  
They flashed yellow for a split second then returned to their original color.  
  
Marlene left her corridor and turned to another she knew where to go now.  
  
She had used sense to track the general and her position.  
  
She ran down the next few corridors hiding in stealth from intruders and taking care of them as they passed.  
  
Stealth was fortunately on her side on all occasions.  
  
She finally made it to the elevator and rode it down to the first level basement where it stopped.  
  
"What the hell"  
  
A loud alarm went off as the power went out the elevator flashed red.  
  
"SECURITY ALERT!!!! FOUR MEN HAVE BEEN FOUND DEAD ALERT!!!!"  
  
"So much for stealth"  
  
Marlene whipped a gun at the control panel of the elevator causing it to open. She then tried to cast bolt 2 but nothing happened.  
  
"Damn Stephen was right all I can do are level 1 spells until the barrier is broken. I hope it's enough"  
  
Marlene cast bolt 1 and short-circuited the control panel causing the door to open.  
  
"Better hurry!"  
  
Marlene ran to the room her sense still functional she ran through three more corridors and made a final left till she reached some stairs.  
  
If she hadn't had her sense on she would have died right there.  
  
She dived to the left just in time to dodge a huge swarm of bullets. The intoxicating smell of gunpowder left in the air.  
  
They had found her.  
  
"There she is get her!!!"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Marlene cast haste on herself and ran down the stairs at full speed.  
  
Haste was only enough to not get her killed.  
  
The men fired relentlessly.  
  
Damn it figures they would have semi-automatics perfect  
  
She managed to reach the bottom of the stairs just as the wall was filled with lead.  
  
Marlene caste quake on the stairs causing them to fall.  
  
Good that will give me enough time to find the barrier generator then I can finish this job  
  
"Humph! Stubborn bitch"  
  
Marlene turned to see a woman with red hair and red eyes she had two daggers on each side and gloves similar to Stephen's.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
  
Marlene wasn't very polite when called a bitch.  
  
"Oh allow me to introduce my self my name is Jade"  
  
"Well isn't that nice"  
  
Marlene fired her guns at Jade.  
  
She merely stepped to the side and threw a knife at Marlene.  
  
Marlene barely dodged it and it cut open her arm.  
  
"Damn!!"  
  
"Humph! You aren't even worth my time"  
  
As Jade said that about 50 armed men appeared and aimed their guns.  
  
"Dispose of her"  
  
Marlene managed to jump to a small wall just as the men fired.  
  
She took cover and tried to regain her thoughts as the hot lead pummeled her hiding place.  
  
Shoot I better think of something this shelter wont hold out for long  
  
Marlene scoped around to find anything that she could use and noticed a barrel of flammable chemicals near a balcony where one of the men aimed.  
  
Perfect I just need to cast fire on it I hope I can hit it from this distance.  
  
Marlene focused on the barrel and missed she managed to retreat just as a bullet blazed her left cheek. She tried again this time successful as the barrel exploded causing the balcony to collapse.  
  
In the confusion Marlene managed to take advantage and start an incredible offence shooting with incredible precision and getting numerous head shots the men who weren't killed by bullets were killed by Marlene's fire and bolt spells.  
  
After the assault only two men remained.  
  
Marlene picked them off carefully aiming and shot her bullets.  
  
They hit the two men right in-between the eyes.  
  
Marlene reloaded her guns and continued forward.  
  
That was my last two cartridges I got 5 more shots and I'm out of ammo  
  
Marlene breathed heavily as she tried to stand up her arm still bleeding from the wound she had received earlier.  
  
She was running out of energy if she didn't finish this soon then she wouldn't at all.  
  
Fortunately luck was on her side as she saw the two doors that had been explained to her.  
  
"Thank god."  
  
She managed to barely walk into the room on the left where the barrier generator for all the reactors stood.  
  
All she had to do was enough energy to perform two simple spells.  
  
Please let me have enough strength.  
  
Marlene focused all her energy into a bolt spell which managed to disable but not destroy the machine.  
  
Marlene then went into the room on the right where another generator laid but this one was different the layout was the same but inside laid an orb the orb was solid black yet Marlene could see through it somehow.  
  
"Is this Materia?"  
  
No time to think of that now I have a job to do  
  
Marlene grabbed the orb and the reactor stopped humming all the lights went out.  
  
She had done what she needed and cast her last spell.  
  
Marlene started to focus and cast exit but she was interrupted but a noise.  
  
It happened so quickly Marlene barely had time to react and just managed to move in time to have a dagger stab through her side.  
  
Better her side then her heart.  
  
The pain was immense so bad Marlene almost lost consciousness she managed to look up just in time to see Jade's glowing red eyes.  
  
Marlene's blood was rushing from her body from the injuries she suffered and clenched the orb in her hand just as the exit spell took full affect.  
  
Before completely disappearing Marlene managed to see a man laying on the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
Marlene managed to make out his features because of the glow of her own eyes and realized the man immediately.  
  
"R . . .u . . .d . . .e"  
  
Marlene passed out and all went black.  
  
Ok Chapter 5 done next chapter will be up soon by Wednesday probably so until then cya. 


	7. A Quick Battle

Ok Chapter 6 I did say I would update my other stories but this is the only one I seem to be able to think stuff up for.  
  
Personal Notes  
  
Stephen: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was sent to the hospital due to complications *glares at Sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth: Why are you mad? I got sent there too.  
  
Stephen: Sephiroth, I am mad because IT WAS YOUR FAULT I WAS SENT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, well you shouldn't have called me a momma's boy.  
  
Stephen: -_- YOU ARE A MOMMA'S BOY  
  
Sephiroth: *takes out masamune* YOU WILL DIE MORTAL.  
  
Stephen: *takes out Katana* (Katana- very thin and deadly sword commonly used by ninjas) Bring it on momma's boy.  
  
The two charge forward and colloid causing a massive explosion of energy both fighters are thrown twenty feet back. Sephiroth is unconscious Stephen manages to support himself with the katana.  
  
Stephen: Great this will keep me out for another week sorry but you will have to wait. *Kicks Sephiroth and falls to the ground* Bastard!!! Well on with the fic sorry. *Falls unconscious*  
  
Chapter 6: A Quick Battle  
  
"That's the last of them"  
  
Stephen sheathed his sword as the last man fell to the ground.  
  
Reno got back up from the ground  
  
"You know you could have warned us you were going to use finishing touch instead of having us almost killed."  
  
Stephen turned his back to him.  
  
"You should have been faster"  
  
Stephen sensed a small amount of energy nearby dissipate and took a look at the factory the barrier was much weaker barely even there and fading fast.  
  
"The barrier is dying out Marlene must have done her job."  
  
Stephen took the intercom from Reno and changed the frequency he was ready to see this place blow up.  
  
All he had to do was wait for Marlene.  
  
It took a few minutes but Stephen finally saw the light of the exit spell that Marlene had cast.  
  
However seeing Marlene on the floor in an unconscious state and soaking in her own blood was not something Stephen had wanted to see.  
  
"Marlene!!"  
  
Stephen rushed to her side her breathing was very heavy and her pulse was fading fast.  
  
"Damn"  
  
Stephen cast life 2 but it had no effect.  
  
He tried again still no effect.  
  
He tried once more and she stopped breathing.  
  
"God no."  
  
Stephen took out his only elixir and had Marlene's lifeless body choke it down.  
  
Her wounds healed almost immediately but she continued to not breath.  
  
He tried life one last time if it failed he knew what would happen next.  
  
Marlene would not wake up.  
  
Stephen place an MP turbo into his escort guard along with the life materia and it began to glow a pale green.  
  
"LIFE"  
  
Even though Stephen had said it with such intensity that the ground seemed to shake only a gentle breeze blew by to answer his call.  
  
Stephen thanked god his prayers were answered.  
  
Marlene started to breath again but remained unconscious.  
  
Thank you for saving a life for once god.  
  
Stephen gently kissed her forehead and laid her down much like he had laid down his mother's head so long ago.  
  
Stephen's eyes flashed with a quick malice as he scoped the area and stared into a thin ally as he turned.  
  
"JADE COME OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The general happily obliged and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"So tell me how did you spot me?"  
  
Stephen ignored her question and put himself into a fighting stance.  
  
Jade looked into Stephen's eyes where she saw darkness she had never seen.  
  
They seemed so empty.  
  
Stephen finally decided to answer the question.  
  
"I can spot anything dark. The barrier, you, I saw everything from the moment I entered this city."  
  
"So why did you send this woman alone?"  
  
Stephen charged forward not answering the question driving forward with a punch.  
  
Jade side stepped the blow and kicked Stephen hard to the ribs.  
  
Stephen wasn't even fazed.  
  
"Humph just as stubborn as the bitch."  
  
Stephen drew his sword and held it ready to strike at any second.  
  
"Humph"  
  
"You sure say that a lot don't you?"  
  
Stephen held his sword tighter and waited for the first move he was growing impatient.  
  
"Strike coward"  
  
"Do you think I'm some kind of amateur even Yuffie knew better then to strike first?  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
Flashes of the Highwind and Yuffie's last words rushed through Stephen's head at the mention of her name.  
  
"How do you know her!?!?!?!"  
  
"Humph you are clueless aren't you"  
  
"Say hello to the one and only air to the thrown of Wutai.  
  
"What then you are Yuffie's daughter?"  
  
"Correct now brace yourself"  
  
"Wait!!!! Sephiroth killed your mother so why fight me? We should be on the same side"  
  
"You fool your pitiful thoughts of revenge have blinded you from the big picture.".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Humph you really are clueless. How did you think that Sephiroth knew where your mother and father lived? With Jenova gone it was impossible to track them, but control and telepathic communication to sensitive subjects was possible.  
  
"Sensitive . . .you mean?"  
  
"Bingo say hello to the cause of your father and his friends death. I gave your father's location and warned my mother of the attack just so she could be there to die. All for my personal benefit of course"  
  
Stephen gripped his sword tighter.  
  
"What could you possibly gain from such a dishonorable act."  
  
Jade smiled and took out her jewel encrusted daggers.  
  
"Power"  
  
"Power?"  
  
"Of course. My mother's death led me to the full rule and power of Wutai."  
  
Stephen lifted his sword into a defensive position.  
  
"You do know that your rule will not last"  
  
"If you think that Sephiroth will take over Wutai and kill me it's not an issue. Wutai is too remote it wouldn't even make a small extent to Sephiroth's empire"  
  
Stephen smirked.  
  
"No you don't grasp what I'm saying but of course when your lying in your own pile of blood like Marlene had been you won't really be in any condition to rule."  
  
With that Stephen rushed forward slashing his sword in a horizontal and vertical patterns.  
  
Jade simply sidestepped all of Stephen's advances and flipped back into her previous position.  
  
This comment caused Jade to laugh. Her laugh sounded reminded Stephen of a very familiar noise such as nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"You think that you can kill me so easily? Here's a little fact for you. I was made a general for one main reason. I have inhuman speed thanks to the three forces at full you will not catch up."  
  
Marlene started to glow a crimson light as she ran at Stephen.  
  
Stephen barely even saw the attack but dodged just in time thanks to his sight.  
  
Jade stood where Stephen had daggers still in hand when a breeze blew by her.  
  
The wind had finally caught up.  
  
She charged at Stephen again this time he wasn't so lucky and he got a glancing cut to his arm.  
  
"Damn."  
  
She's too fast I have to start the offensive  
  
Stephen focused his energy and used his newly acquired limit break.  
  
"BLITZ"  
  
Stephen dashed forward crashing his sword forward into Jade.  
  
Jade managed to deflect the blow with her daggers but was knocked back.  
  
This gave Stephen just enough time to give Jade a nice final heaven to the stomach.  
  
The force of the blow didn't send Jade any distance but she coiled over in extreme pain struggling for breath.  
  
"Do you want to surrender and take me to Sephiroth or continue this pointless battle."  
  
Jade caught her breath and stared at Stephen her eyes flashed a quick red as she charged at Stephen full force.  
  
Her speed was much faster. Even Stephen couldn't catch up with her as she charged causing damage with her daggers and retreating.  
  
Stephen stayed in a defensive position he had to face facts.  
  
You can't attack what you can't see.  
  
Damn there has to be a way to get her  
  
Stephen thought this as he was attacked twice more cutting open his stomach ever slightly.  
  
Thankfully daggers aren't that strong.  
  
Stephen managed to keep his eyes open the whole time despite the pain that he was going through.  
  
Where he saw a quick flash.  
  
It shined a quick red shade and no matter how quick it was it was all Stephen needed.  
  
Stephen immediately drove his foot in a downward angle a cracking sound was heard as Jade's leg snapped from under her and she fell to the ground.  
  
Stephen walked up to her and smashed he performed in axe kick upon the weaker leg smashing it into pieces.  
  
Jade cried out in pain as she looked at Stephen fear in her eyes.  
  
Even the general held more feeling when he fought he had a kind of remorse. Stephen held none.  
  
"How did you spot me?"  
  
Stephen turned to face her.  
  
"Your daggers they held rubies in them they reflected causing a flash of red every time you attacked."  
  
Stephen turned to walk away.  
  
"Your going to spare me? . . .Thank you."  
  
Stephen turned around and drove his sword into Jade's back he then took it out and cast flare on her already lifeless body as it burnt to ashes only her daggers remained.  
  
Stephen took the daggers. He kept one and threw the other into Jade's ashes.  
  
"Fool! I would have forgotten. Sephiroth will die by my hands and I will spare no one that stands in my way."  
  
Stephen fell to the ground holding his arm. One of Jade's throwing knives laid in his left arm where he had suffered the most damage blood trickling down the arm soaking his gloves with it.  
  
He then sheathed his bloodstained sword and turned to see a terrified Marlene who had finally regained consciousness.  
  
Shadow and Reno said nothing as Stephen used the intercom.  
  
"It's done now give me my information now I want to leave this city as soon as possible."  
  
The intercom remained silent.  
  
". . .and the general?"  
  
"Jade has been disposed of."  
  
More silence then finally two words.  
  
"Cosmo Canyon"  
  
Stephen turned off the intercom.  
  
"Vincent is at Cosmo Canyon let's go"  
  
Stephen headed toward the exit of the city.  
  
Shadow followed then Marlene who traveled at the slowest pace.  
  
"Marlene."  
  
Marlene turned to see Reno his head bowed down ever slightly his fiery red hair covering his eyes.  
  
"In the reactor did you see a man with no hair and a suit similar to mine only neater?"  
  
"You mean Rude"  
  
"So you did see him. Is he-"  
  
"Rude was lying in a pool of blood when I found him he is probably dead now."  
  
Reno clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"So it was all my fault."  
  
"What?"  
  
Reno had said his words so quietly Marlene hadn't even heard them.  
  
Reno moved up ahead to Stephen who was taking an X-Potion given by Shadow to heal his wounds.  
  
"Stephen."  
  
"What."  
  
"I'm joining you"  
  
Stephen said nothing for a moment but finally spoke not even turning to face the man.  
  
"Fine just stay out of my way."  
  
With that the four walked out of the city as the factory exploded behind them.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"General"  
  
Sephiroth turned to face a man his wounds were great and Sephiroth immediately noticed him as a sentry from Junon.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Junon's factory has been completely destroyed."  
  
"What?!?!?!?! What happened to Jade."  
  
"She's been killed by an unknown rebel sir."  
  
"And the power source of the factory what has become of that?"  
  
"It was stolen by the rebel."  
  
"Damn"  
  
Sephiroth turned away as the man fell to the ground from his exhaustion and stared out the window in the distance he could see small explosions still erupting in the city.  
  
Damn I know somehow Vincent is involved in all this. He must have allied with Stephen I have to stop this.  
  
"Sir let me do it"  
  
Sephiroth looked at the man he was very muscular and tall, had short silver hair, and held a rod in his hand the rod held sharp edges on each side.  
  
"Very well do not disappoint me"  
  
"As you wish sir"  
  
The man stepped out as a tan skinned woman with long silky hair, and captivating emerald eyes. She wore a silk white night gown, which covered her down to her feet.  
  
"You do know that Ryo will probably fail you should have just sent me"  
  
Sephiroth kneeled by her and kissed her hand.  
  
"You know I would not send you unless it was absolutely necessary milady."  
  
The woman turned slightly crimson as Sephiroth released his grip on her hand.  
  
"Still he is powerful I wouldn't underestimate him. The sentry said that he was merciless with Jade and killed her without a single thought."  
  
"I'm not surprised it's how he was raised I wonder when the role Hojo had set for him will come into play."  
  
Ok end of chapter 6 lots of questions aren't there well review unfortunately I won't be able to update for another week sorry I have a fight and I'll be out of state for the week. 


	8. Energy and Remorse: A Demon is Finally F...

I don't own ff7 if I did I would not live in the hellhole I live in now  
  
Stephen: Hi for those who have read chapter 8 I am sorry I didn't want that chapter up it was a rough draft really more of an outline I took a reviewers advice to make one. So it really wasn't the final copy.  
  
Sephiroth: Sure it wasn't.  
  
Stephen: Shut up! Anyway it wasn't my fault my friend updated this stupid chapter instead of my final draft I shall never ask him for a favor again he erased my final copy so I had to revise the rough draft so think of this chapter as a remix lol. I just read the old chapter recently so I'm sorry I never like to rush chapters it's all my stupid friend's fault.  
  
Sephiroth: Why is he stupid?  
  
Stephen: If I gave you every reason you would die of old age so I'll give you one he's a BIG Aeris fan and he thinks that she is cooler and hotter than Tifa.  
  
Sephiroth: -_- stupid mortal  
  
Stephen: Yep. So anyway if you read this chapter ZACK thanks a lot you dumbass I shall make you pay as you suffer with eternal torment you pathetic mortal MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: O_O when you don't get sleep it scares me!  
  
Stephen: GOOD!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah I want to thank Emi-chan and Ultimagirl my most loyal reviewers thx for reviewing so far ^_^.  
  
Sephiroth: Big deal you only have about 26 reviews and the only reason that you are thanking them is because you like them.  
  
Stephen: *turns red* N-no I don't  
  
Sephiroth: Yes you do  
  
Stephen: *eye twitches* SHUT UP MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And besides it's not the quantity it's the quality of reviews plus UltimaGirl and Emi-chan have said nothing but good things about this fic and reviewed the most.  
  
Sephiroth: Your reviews have no quality  
  
Stephen: How about if you don't shut up I'll put you in a cage of insane Sephiroth fan-girls.  
  
Sephiroth: O_O  
  
Stephen: That's better! Also, I would like to thank demon star for bringing that horrible accident of a chapter to my attention. Now that that is settled we cue the music. (Vincent's theme starts to play)  
  
Sephiroth: O_O where did the music come from?  
  
Stephen: I have the powers of the author I can do whatever I want. Well it's finally time. Stephen finally meets Vincent sorry u had to wait so long.  
  
Sephiroth: Big deal  
  
Stephen: You're just jealous that people like Vincent more then you!  
  
Sephiroth: No they don't the girls love me. *Flips his silver hair*  
  
Stephen: *controlling urge to take out katana* Don't kill him squaresoft will sue you Yeah sure they do. Anyway Vincent is cool.  
  
Sephiroth: But not as cool as me.  
  
Stephen: FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHATEVER!!!!!!! Can I do my job now?  
  
Sephiroth: Fine.  
  
Stephen: Thank you oh conceited one anyway on with the fic and ----- is flashback thought like always ____scene shift.  
  
Chapter 7: Energy and Remorse: A Demon is Finally Found  
  
Cosmo Canyon didn't seem to change at all. Its mountains remained the same as Cosmo Canyon's main structure stood above the red rock with the observatory at its peak.  
  
"There it is"  
  
Stephen looked at the massive area though rocky the terrain seemed to incline in a small slant it would be easy to climb.  
  
He walked the others following until finally he stopped just a few feet away from the entrance. Causing the others to bump into him. Having Reno fall on his ass.  
  
"Ow! Why did you stop you bastard?"  
  
Marlene couldn't help but laugh at Reno. Stephen stayed quiet.  
  
"We aren't alone something is coming"  
  
"Yeah my foot up your-"  
  
Reno was interrupted when a monster pounced on him aiming for his neck and knocking Reno down fortunately Reno managed to flip the monster off of him before the finishing blow was struck.  
  
The monster gracefully landed on its feet. The monster looked like a sort of lion with a scar on his left eye and the mark XIII on his right front leg. And a crystal pin seemed to be attached to the beast's mane as if poised as a type of weapon.  
  
It attacked again this time Reno wasn't so lucky as the beast grazed his stomach with his claws.  
  
Shadow jumped at the beast ready to drive down but the beast easily sidestepped his attacked then tackled the dragoon at full force knocking Shadow straight into a hard rock rendering him unconscious.  
  
Marlene aimed her pistol at the beast and fired but left not a single mark as if the beast were protected. She then cast fire 3 on the beast.  
  
But then it did something that ended the battle almost immediately.  
  
The beast then used reflect and ultima sending both attacks at the party sending everyone flying into the nearest rock.  
  
Stephen was the only one who got back up.  
  
He then charged at the beast and leaped in the air about to use a limit break. His chain finally coming out of his jacket.  
  
"BRAVE-"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Stephen landed on the ground using his hand as a balance a lifted himself up. He stared at the creature for a moment in wonder.  
  
Did he just talk of did I hit my head to hard?  
  
"Forgive me I thought you were one of Sephiroth's men I'm sorry Strife"  
  
Stephen blinked a few times before replying still debating whether he was unconscious or not.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself I am Nanaki"  
  
"Nanaki?"  
  
"Yes I traveled with your father all those years ago when Sephiroth tried to destroy the world with Meteor."  
  
"You knew my father?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Nanaki walked past him his mane brushing against Stephen's skin and his flaming tail heating it up with its warmth.  
  
He went to the others casting revive and cure and went to the entrance to the canyon.  
  
"I suggest we talk inside in safer more friendly conditions shall we?"  
  
Stephen nodded as they followed Nanaki inside.  
  
Cosmo Canyon was always completely easy to navigate so no one needed any tours.  
  
"Wow there aren't any soldiers or bounty hunters here" Marlene stood amazed at the thought  
  
"We have managed to keep Cosmo Canyon safe from Sephiroth he doesn't seem to care much about this place. I guess he believes that we are too small a people to cause any rebellion."  
  
"Yeah I guess so" Marlene trailed off after he looked at Stephen  
  
He didn't say a word; he just stared at the fire that glowed in the middle of the canyon.  
  
"Nanaki noticed this as well and just stared at him as if he were prey."  
  
The silence was finally broken as Stephen finally spoke.  
  
"If you need me I'll be at the bar."  
  
Reno followed close behind him.  
  
"I'm going with you I haven't had a drink in over 2 hours I gotta refill."  
  
"Fine I don't care what you do."  
  
Reno went ahead but before Stephen left he looked a Nanaki one last time  
  
"You said your name was Nanaki am I correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'll need to speak to you tonight privately."  
  
Nanaki nodded as Stephen left for the bar.  
  
Reno and Stephen arrived at the bar after a few moments it wasn't very crowded and an old man was serving the drinks.  
  
"So what will it be?" The old man asked  
  
"I take a shot of tequila"  
  
Reno ordered next.  
  
"Just a beer old man"  
  
"Humph kids these days have no respect for their elders"  
  
The old man turned to fix the drinks. After about a minute he gave them what he had asked for.  
  
Reno took his beer and drank about a quarter of it before setting it down.  
  
Stephen took his tequila and drank it in one quick moment not even flinching he then signaled the man for another.  
  
He drank about five more while Reno stared amazed at how well the man handled his liquor.  
  
Damn even Rude couldn't do that without at least flinching.  
  
"Reno?"  
  
Stephen called Reno's name snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah what is it."  
  
"Tell me. You are a Turk right?"  
  
Reno blinked at the question for a moment then lowered his head.  
  
"Was a Turk never again."  
  
"Tell me what did the Turks do"  
  
Reno sighed he never wanted this subject brought back up.  
  
"We did whatever the president of Shinra wanted us to do we killed, kidnapped, protected stole, bribed, anything he wanted we were feared by all us and SOLDIER but mostly us we were the men without souls."  
  
Stephen took another tequila and gulped it down.  
  
"I see" Stephen looked at the bartender  
  
"You have anything stronger?"  
  
The bartender looked at the fifteen empty shot glasses that stood in a pile around the drinker.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't"  
  
Stephen sighed and looked at his glass  
  
"Fine then give me a bigger glass and fill her up again"  
  
The bartender obeyed he wanted to stop the lad but just looking at him gave the man the feeling that these two especially him had good reason to drink. These were hard times and people took any escape they could he couldn't take that away from them.  
  
" . . .Very well sir right away."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He turned back to Reno  
  
"So basically Turks were trained to kill and intimidate."  
  
Reno chuckled slightly  
  
"I wish that was all we were taught we were trained to handle any situation to kill without second thoughts when you joined the Turks you lost you soul even if you intentions were good you had to lose it. If you showed emotion you were disposed of you were always disposed of. If you didn't obey an order you were disposed of slowly your whole life would be torture and death the only escape."  
  
"Sounds like a horrible job so what made you join."  
  
" . . .I was born in the slums of Midgar before Sephiroth took over I was very poor and had no parents all I had was a sister she was maybe 4 years younger then me. I had no way to take care of her but I tried my best. Eventually she got sick and had to be rushed to a hospital. She had suffered some kind of horrible heart condition that only an operation could fix."  
  
"So you joined the Turks to save her?"  
  
"Yes and by the time I received enough money to save her it was too late and by that time my soul was gone I was a full fledged Turk I was too afraid to leave. I killed so many for one man's greed."  
  
"We've all done things we regret"  
  
"Why did you ask me this?"  
  
"With all the people I've met in my life I think I have the most in common with you. Tell me when you killed did you . . . fell anything regret, remorse, anger anything?"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Then, I'm not the only one. Tell me one more thing, what happened to Rude?"  
  
"Reno stopped drinking and stared at Stephen his eyes flared."  
  
"What do you mean?!?!"  
  
"Relax no need to get mad I overheard you and Marlene talking when we left Junon that's all."  
  
Reno spaced out for a moment remembering the last time he saw his friend.  
  
----------  
  
"Rude don't be foolish you will never pull this off!!!!!!"  
  
"He killed my fiancé I refuse to let him get away with this Reno"  
  
"She was my friend too but we can't take on Sephiroth even his generals are too powerful!"  
  
"How do you know!?!?!?! Have you ever faced one?"  
  
". . . .No but they're inhuman one of them has supernatural speed I think she runs the factory in Junon."  
  
"Then that's where I will start"  
  
Rude put on body armor and a heavy semi-automatic.  
  
"I'll go in as a bounty hunter who wants to guard the complex then I will eventually find my way to the power source and destroy it."  
  
"Rude please reconsider I know he killed Elena but think about this even if you pull this off you will get killed by Jade when she finds out she'll know it was you you'll never get out alive. Please Rude is revenge worth this? I miss Elena too she was like the sister I lost so many years ago I told you that just please reconsider!"  
  
Rude put on his sunglasses and stepped out the door.  
  
"My mind is made up Reno goodbye my friend."  
  
"RUDE!!!!!!! RUDE!!!!!!!"  
  
---------  
  
"I called but it was too late he was gone. I finally managed to get a membership from a bounty hunter and get into the city but by the time I had gotten there he had already been discovered. When Marlene went inside the factory I hoped beyond hope he might have somehow survived but I knew he was probably dead. That is why I joined you to get revenge on Sephiroth I lost everything to him and Shinra I have nothing else left to lose."  
  
Stephen listened to the whole story. Part listening to him part listing to the piano man in the corner.  
  
The piano seemed to cue Reno's story like it was a theme for him or something. The piano man played a melody of sadness and desolation of a world without hope. Stephen could always interpret what a person was feeling by the music they played it was something he picked up from his mother. He then gazed at the door the light from outside had faded it was getting dark.  
  
"I'm going to the library"  
  
Reno nodded and Stephen left saying nothing else ______________  
  
Marlene sat with Nanaki staring at the Cosmo Canyon she was bored out of her mind and the only thing she could do here was read at the library or sleep.  
  
"Nanaki it's been a long time."  
  
"Yes it has tell me how goes Barret."  
  
"Marlene lowered her head at the question tears left then slowly as she thought back to the day he was killed and how Stephen showed up a year after."  
  
"I see . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Red could easily tell what she was thinking his tail glowing violently.  
  
"So I am the only AVALANCHE (ever wonder why it's all capitals?) member left. If only I hadn't deserted them for my own selfish desires then maybe we would have stood a chance."  
  
Marlene scratched behind Nanaki's ear causing him to purr slightly he back away quickly after his blushing covered by his red fur.  
  
Marlene laughed and spoke.  
  
"Relax Nanaki it wasn't your fault you didn't know and you probably wouldn't have made a difference and besides I'm sure someone had to survive. Maybe they're just hiding and Vincent is still alive in fact Reeve told me so."  
  
Nanaki snapped up for a second Of course Vincent I forgot about him Stephen will probably want to meet him soon.  
  
"Yeah I guess so-"  
  
Nanaki blinked what Marlene said just reaching his ears.  
  
"Wait Reeve's alive!?!?"  
  
Marlene sighed.  
  
"Not for long he suffered horrible internal injuries from Jade he was able to last long enough to destroy the Junon weapons factory but bets are he is dead by now.  
  
Nanaki sighed. So we are the only ones left  
  
Nanaki looked at the sky  
  
The sun had set and nightfall had hit leaving a beautiful trail of stars in the sky that were incredibly easy to see.  
  
"It's getting late Marlene why don't you get some rest."  
  
Marlene nodded and left.  
  
The fire crackled in the center of the Canyon where Nanaki laid waiting for his meeting with Stephen.  
  
He wanted to know of the son of his lost companions but one thing interested him above all else.  
  
He had talked to Shadow and like him he found the fact that Stephen could use limit breaks at will fascinating.  
  
Stephen left the bar after one last shot of tequila Reno continued to drink as Stephen found his way to the flame where Nanaki was laying who noticed him almost immediately.  
  
"So you came. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Stephen looked at the night sky for a moment where he noticed the observatory.  
  
"Is there a place more isolated where we can talk?"  
  
"Yes please follow me."  
  
Stephen followed Nanaki up a series of stairs and caves that lead to the highest point of the canyon where the observatory laid there they went to the star display where Cloud and the others had kept the huge materia.  
  
Red turned and Stephen nodded they knew they were alone.  
  
"What is it that you want to know?"  
  
"Yeah I'll get straight to the point I know of your race I read of it a few hours ago in the library that you have."  
  
Nanaki blinked he had no idea where this was going but he had a feeling it would be interesting.  
  
"A race of incredible intelligence that lives for hundreds of years at a time and can manipulate the stars and element into attacks. Who have lived as long as the cetra am I right?"  
  
Nanaki stared at Stephen in amazement he had known Cloud for over 17 years and his son knew more about his race then cloud ever had.  
  
"Tell me what is it that you want?"  
  
Stephen took a deep breath and looked at the artificial sky.  
  
I want you to tell me of the SOLDIER program I read some of it in the library but something tells me there is a crucial part I am missing.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know if the information I have is right."  
  
"Go on I will see how much you know to the best of my ability."  
  
"If I am correct the Soldier Program involved the infusing of a man with mako in order to increase strength and speed which led to the eventual victory over Wutai in the Midgar Wutai war."  
  
"Yes that is correct."  
  
"Yes and the only side effects of the Jenova Project that were known were the fact that the eyes of the infused glow much brighter than those who do not have mako in their systems?"  
  
"That is correct as well."  
  
"Then if I'm right why do I feel like there is something missing in those files."  
  
"There is something missing and it involves your father and Sephiroth."  
  
"Tell me please!."  
  
"Alright a while back there existed two great minds Professor Gast and Professor Hojo. Gast was an amazing man who wanted the improvement of all mankind. Hojo was the same. But there was a difference between the two"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Hojo was a psychopathic monster. He demanded the perfection of humans and resulted to any means to do so he experimented on many people and ruined many lives your father was one."  
  
Stephen tightened his fists.  
  
"Sephiroth was another."  
  
Stephen wanted more than anything for Nanaki to stop but he had to continue he had to know what he was looking for.  
  
"I am not aware of all the details but Sephiroth was experimented on before he was born only Vincent has the full details for he was alive before that time."  
  
Stephen blinked  
  
"Vincent was another subject to Hojo's cruelty he was given eternal life and he suffers everyday because of it."  
  
Stephen said nothing.  
  
"Your father was experimented on in order to make a perfect replica of Sephiroth but fortunately this was a failure."  
  
Stephen finally spoke out.  
  
"Did these experiments give my father any enhanced abilities?"  
  
"Well yes as far as I could tell they gave your father incredible speed (i.e. cross slash and omnislash) and Sephiroth was given incredible power as well such as flight and incredible spiritual or magical abilities."  
  
"All this done by mako?"  
  
"No actually these experiments were cast in secret away from the SOLDIER program it was known as project JENOVA."  
  
"Jenova?"  
  
"Yes allow me to explain over a long course of time a strong force had hit our planet causing it a huge injury. The object was known as Jenova. Jenova was a being of pure evil. As hideous as she was on the outside she was ten times worse on the inside. She was the reason most of the monsters on this earth exist."  
  
"Go on please."  
  
Stephen was fascinated by this he had no idea of such a creature.  
  
"Jenova was eventually contained and crystallized by the cetra after nearly wiping them out. Eventually she were found and her incredible physical and magical abilities were discovered thus the Jenova project ensued.  
  
"So my father and Sephiroth were injected with these cells?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I only have one more question. The cells and mako. . . are they genetic?"  
  
"Yes. The mako inside your father was of genetic nature it was passed down to you."  
  
"The materia you told me of that was stored here do you think you can show it to me?"  
  
"Yes but I don't understand what that has to do with-"  
  
"Please you will see"  
  
"Very well."  
  
Nanaki took out the huge materia and placed it in each corner.  
  
"Watch"  
  
Stephen touched all 4 materia then stood in the middle of them. After a moment the materia started to glow and react violently and glow intensely until they lost their color and was completely white until eventually they shattered.  
  
Nanaki stood amazed not once in his life had he ever seen such a spectacle.  
  
"That is what I wanted to show you. It happened when my eyes turned from bright to dark I have incredible energy I don't understand where it is all coming from or how to control it in fact all I know about it is I can master any materia I touch I guess a mastered huge materia is too much energy to stabilize everyday my eyes get darker and the energy stronger I don't know how to handle it anymore and I'm afraid what will happen if I can't control it."  
  
"I don't understand you should have had bright mako eyes and your father never had such access to such energy not even Sephiroth I believe had that kind of energy."  
  
"Then tell me one thing. Then if that was so what happened to me?"  
  
Nanaki bowed down his head slightly lower at the question.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know"  
  
Stephen sighed once more.  
  
They walked back to the Cosmo Candle Stephen has shown Nanaki what he needed to show so there was no more reason to be up there.  
  
"I have no idea what could be happening to you but I think there is someone here who does."  
  
Stephen stared into the fire.  
  
"It's Vincent isn't it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Stephen followed Nanaki up a flight of stairs and into a room with a steel door. He then pressed a button that opened the steel door and led to a huge hole leading down by a series of ropes.  
  
Neither one needed them as they just jumped from ledge to ledge.  
  
Stephen then followed Nanaki through a series of tunnels that lead to one huge exit.  
  
Nanaki continued through the exit Stephen once again following until they reached a cliff.  
  
Stephen looked up to see what he had been looking for.  
  
There stood Vincent on top on a stone figure.  
  
"So Nanaki he finally showed up"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So you are Vincent?"  
  
Vincent jumped down from the cliff and faced Stephen.  
  
The man wore a black no sleeve shirt and black pants his cape was red and his unrestrained raven black hair flowed in every direction the wind took it. At his right side a large gun stood holstered and where his right arm should have been there was a golden claw in his hand.  
  
He then fired at Stephen hitting directly on his arm.  
  
Stephen held his arm in pain as blood trickled down it.  
  
Damn why didn't I sense the attack  
  
Vincent fired again this time Stephen was ready as he avoided the blow and took out his sword grasping it in both hands ignoring the wound.  
  
Stephen then ran up to the cliff where Vincent aimed and fired.  
  
This time Stephen blocked the bullet with a quick parry of his sword.  
  
He then got close enough and slashed a Vincent.  
  
Vincent caught it with his claw and aimed his gun.  
  
But this time Stephen was ready.  
  
Stephen used his free arm to take Vincent's wrist and pulled it too him giving him no mobility or opportunities making it impossible to move.  
  
At that moment they just stared at each other waiting for one of them to move or slip.  
  
For a moment Stephen and Vincent stared at each other Stephen's dark eyes and Vincent's crimson met not for one second did they lay eyes off of each other.  
  
Their stares could kill a man with fear it was as if they were reading each other's souls with their eyes.  
  
After an extremely long moment Vincent let go of the sword and did Stephen let go of the gun and both turned away they had said nothing yet they fully understood each other.  
  
"If you want to know what is happening to you and how to stop it then meet me at Lucrecia's falls in three days."  
  
"Very well"  
  
With that Vincent went back toward the edge of the cliff where the stone figure resided and Stephen jumped of the cliff toward Nanaki and stood there for a moment. Then he watched Vincent as he fell over as if in pain then he started a sort of morph. Wings sprouted from his back and he transformed into a kind of beast then flew away."  
  
Stephen turned with Nanaki to head back to the canyon.  
  
Stephen now had finished his goal to find Vincent but now a new goal presented itself.  
  
Find a way to control his energy or be consumed by it.  
  
So umm that's the end of the fixed chapter I hope it was a little better review plz I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday hopefully. 


	9. Chapter 9: Men Who Refuse to Die a Searc...

I'm done with the stupid beginning parts I'm going to get right to the story thanks to my reviewers I will follow this story to the end.  
  
"The worst foe lies within the self" parasite eve  
  
Chapter 9: Men Who Refuse to Die a Search for Answers. (My titles have become a lot like chrono cross I just realized that)  
  
"You know he is outside"  
  
Stephen stared at the blue light that stood before him.  
  
"Yes I know I can feel it."  
  
"You know he will stop at nothing to destroy you and he is much stronger than Jade."  
  
"I am aware of that. That is why no one will know I have left to fight him."  
  
"Do you think that is wise? You are still inexperienced you might need the help."  
  
"Having Marlene there would only cause me to worry I won't be able to fight at full strength with her near and I don't want anyone else put in danger."  
  
"Very well then I suggest you go and face him the sun is starting to rise."  
  
"I guess your right now is the perfect time bright enough to see yet dark enough to slip away"  
  
"Then go now!"  
  
Stephen woke up from his dream he knew whoever the light was meant to be would help him. He woke up feeling the warmth from the cosmo candle and took his sword from the ground he then tightened his gloves and place several materia in his escort guard which immediately grew bright as they touched his skin and snuck past Marlene who was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to the fire as well the others had gone to the inn but Marlene refused to leave Stephen's side until he cheered up.  
  
She could be kind of annoying that way.  
  
Stephen looked at her.  
  
She was even more beautiful when she slept her hair spread in every direction and her breathing was soft and gentle.  
  
Stephen looked at her for a few minutes more then reluctantly turned away.  
  
Her beauty was that of a gem when you look at one you don't want to turn away from it.  
  
He made it to the cliffs of the canyon away from the entrance when he knew he was far enough that no one in the canyon could hear him he spoke out.  
  
"I know you are here so please safe yourself the embarrassment of an attempted surprise attack."  
  
Ryo jumped down from the cliff.  
  
"So what they say is true your eyes give you sense."  
  
"I know you came to kill me so if you must fight then lets."  
  
The man put away his weapon.  
  
"I think we should talk first."  
  
Stephen kept a firm grip on his weapon if he could avoid a fight he would but if he had to fight he would hold nothing back.  
  
"Tell me Stephen have you felt any changes lately maybe in power or speed perhaps?"  
  
Stephen didn't even blink he stayed completely focused on Ryo but he answered the question.  
  
"If you must know I have."  
  
"I see. I shall tell you what you wish to know if you can defeat me if not"  
  
Ryo drew his staff the blades of each end sparkled in the rising sun.  
  
"Then I take your life."  
  
Stephen drew his sword  
  
"Nothing will stop me from finding out the truth and killing Sephiroth"  
  
"I see so now you have a sensible goal as well and a blinding one lets see if they balance each other out in the end. Of course if you cannot kill me then it will all have been pointless."  
  
Stephen drew his sword  
  
"That is fine with me"  
  
________________  
  
"Morning."  
  
Marlene walked into the inn the others were just waking up.  
  
"Yeah what's so good about it?"  
  
Marlene laughed  
  
"I take it your not a morning person."  
  
"Gee what give you that idea?"  
  
"By the way have any of you seen Stephen?"  
  
"We thought he was with you."  
  
"No he was gone when I woke up"  
  
"He's left cosmo canyon"  
  
"What?"  
  
Red turned around.  
  
"He left at sunrise while you guys were still asleep he is fighting."  
  
"How do you know"  
  
"I can hear the metal hitting."  
  
"I got to help him."  
  
Marlene tried to run but Shadow stopped her.  
  
"Let me pass!"  
  
"Marlene I know you want to help him but if he went alone he did it for a reason just wait here."  
  
"But I just-"  
  
"Relax I'll go Marlene I'll be there when he gets his ass kicked."  
  
Everyone looked at Reno who had volunteered.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?"  
  
"Just trust me"  
  
With that Reno walked off.  
  
_______________  
  
Stephen couldn't hit him.  
  
Every time he tried he knocked the sword away with his rod.  
  
The same went the other way.  
  
They were perfectly even physically.  
  
Stephen was breathing heavily.  
  
"I was right you are a lot stronger then Jade."  
  
"Yes but your aren't as strong as I thought we seem to be warmed up lets say we bring this up a notch."  
  
"Stephen said nothing he just remained focused charging his energy into his sword."  
  
"BLADE BEAM"  
  
The energy from Stephen's sword was shot out as Stephen slashed downwards and the blade of energy charged at Ryo.  
  
"Humph so predictable."  
  
Ryo shifted his weight to the right and just as the blade beam came he knocked it aside with his rod it hit one of the canyons ripping it in half amazingly neither side collapsed.  
  
Ryo's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"I take back what I said your skills are growing rapidly I didn't expect your power to grow so rapidly."  
  
Stephen gripped his sword tighter he was growing impatient.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about so just shut up!!!!"  
  
" I can't believe after all this time you wouldn't notice and you seem like such an intelligent man as well. Wait!!!! I get it you don't want anyone to know that's rich hahahaha"  
  
Stephen held his sword in front of him.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!!!!! I have had enough!!!!!!!! I never thought I'd use this but now I just want you dead!!!!!!"  
  
"It not good to bluff."  
  
Stephen didn't even reply he just charged forward with his sword in both hands and went to slash but this time just as Ryo went to block he pulled his sword away and drove it under locking it with Ryo's staff as the two weapons locked Stephen immediately drove his sword down and flipped over the rod hitting Ryo directly in the face with both legs after then landing in the area between Ryo's arms and his staff he then drove the sword up impaling Ryo through the chest. He then jumped into the air causing a direct line from the chest wound through the shoulder blade similar to climhazzard only much quicker. As blood shot out from the wounds, he then flipped and landed behind Ryo where he immediately turned and slashed Ryo in the back.  
  
Ryo coughed blood and fell to the ground what else could you do in that situation.  
  
Stephen sheathed his sword a turned to face the dead man.  
  
"I hate using that style."  
  
Reno stood wide-eyed he had watched the battle up to that point.  
  
What style is that? I've never seen anything like it!  
  
Stephen went to turn away back towards the man but he immediately snapped back.  
  
"No how can he possibly?"  
  
Nothing else really needed to be said as Ryo stood back up he wounds healing completely.  
  
There was no way he could cast cure in his state so how?  
  
"I know what your thinking it's only natural to think this. I have the three forces to thank for my little abnormality. When they collided they cause a reaction with my cells increasing and strengthening them rapidly. This gave me two effects the first my physical endurance and strength was raised much higher. The second I am immune to attacks for my energized cells will just multiply replacing the dead ones at an incredible rate healing all injuries."  
  
With that the man charged forward weapon still lying on the ground. Stephen didn't even have a chance to react as Ryo sent Stephen flying with a strong cross he hit a canyon wall causing a nice dent where he landed.  
  
Stephen coughed up some blood and fell to the ground.  
  
"If that was all it took to defeat you then your hopeless"  
  
Stephen got back up wiping the blood from his lip a smile on his face.  
  
"Who said anything about defeat you just caught me off guard. Personally I was kind of hoping this would be a fist fight."  
  
Stephen sheathed his sword and tightened his gloves.  
  
"Oh I see so you want to continue this pointless brawl? Very well it should be entertaining."  
  
Stephen went into his defensive stance and charged forward using the chain limit breaks of beat rush, somersault, water kick, meteodrive, meteorstrike, and final heaven (what kind of guy would use dolphin blow?) causing him to fly back landing flat on his back  
  
Then Stephen finally put his own limit break into the mix. One that was even more powerful then Final Heaven.  
  
"SONIC DIVE"  
  
Stephen's legs glowed a bright energy as he jumped in the air the energy then transferred to his arms as he drove down into a driving punch onto Ryo as the energy was released and a huge amount of energy was dispatched causing a huge explosion. Stephen then used the remaining energy in his arms to drive the second arm down causing a second less intense explosion.  
  
The attack left Stephen down on one knee.  
  
He immediately got up his breathing heavy as he saw Ryo get up he wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
  
Dammit it didn't even faze him  
  
Ryo then charged forward Stephen didn't have time to react as he received the full force of Ryo's uppercut to his abdomen.  
  
Stephen coiled in pain as Ryo then used both fist to slam Stephen in the back of the head making him quite familiar with the ground.  
  
Ryo then went for the kill as his leg charged up Stephen's attacks had only done him a favor.  
  
His limit break was full.  
  
"AXE"  
  
Ryo drove down his leg in an incredibly powerful axe kick ready for the killing move.  
  
Stephen managed to roll out of the way just in time but he was unable to escape the energy that followed the devastating kick as he was thrown onto the ground few good feet away.  
  
That gave Stephen enough time to cast cure on himself as he stood up healed but tired.  
  
Damn everything I throw at him could have killed a man ten times over but he just heals and gets up.  
  
Stephen tried to get up his head started spinning as he fell back to the ground Ryo slowly walking up to him confident in his win.  
  
As a memory quickly flashed in Stephen's eyes of a day of his training.  
  
But this time it wasn't his father nor his mother but someone else entirely.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Your doing much better today I haven't seen anyone fight the way you do."  
  
"I was trained well."  
  
"Yeah I guess that is obvious but your parents made a mistake."  
  
"Mistake?"  
  
"Yes they should have stressed the teachings of materia a bit more."  
  
"I know how to use it it's enough."  
  
"Yes I have no doubt you would know how but you have a strong magic ability I don't know how but your physical and magical attributes are amazing. But you have to understand both must be in perfect balance your physical skill can't always aid you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You need to understand. One day you may face an enemy who is immune to physical attacks even one with such high caliber as yours that is when magic comes in."  
  
"I understand"  
  
---------------------  
  
I do understand but even if I were to use magic those energized cells would. . . .wait a minute energized cells! That's it!  
  
Stephen got back up a smile formed on his face he had a plan.  
  
Stephen arranged his materia into his sword making sure that elemental-bolt combo was in his gloves and quadra magic-bolt was in his sword.  
  
He then waited for Ryo to get a little closer in range.  
  
He then attacked with a flurry of punches with a final uppercut sending Ryo flying.  
  
Ryo got up a smile on his face until he looked at Stephen.  
  
For he was smiling as well.  
  
Ryo finally realized why as he put his hand to where Stephen had sent the final blow of his attack.  
  
Blood.  
  
His lip was bleeding it hadn't healed.  
  
"H-how did you do that!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Stephen smiled if anything he wasn't an idiot.  
  
"You said it yourself your energized cells help you heal fast and accurately but of course energy runs on a certain amount if I overpower that amount of energy your cells have then like anything they crash."  
  
"Hmmm I see so you figured it out. Very well I will accept that but heed my words I won't get that close again."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Stephen focused on his sword and aimed at Ryo.  
  
"Bolt 3!"  
  
"Nice try"  
  
Ryo grabbed his staff and started to spin it just as the four lighting bolts consecutively came down they all became attracted to Ryo's staff. When the lightning bolts dissappeared Ryo stopped spinning his staff.  
  
Stephen's eyes widened to find Ryo unfazed and his staff glowing.  
  
Ryo the swung his staff quickly releasing all four lightning bolts at Stephen who just barley dodged out of the way.  
  
"Do your like it? I had this weapon specifically made from the factory in Junon before you destroyed it. It is specifically designed to protect my little weakness. When spun fast enough it creates a mako induced electromagnetic pulse absorbing all magic attacks and giving me the ability to send it back."  
  
"Do you have to brag about every detail I kind of figured out what it did you didn't have to drag on about it!"  
  
"Hahaha but of course let me get down to the kill now shall we."  
  
Damn there goes plan B what now?  
  
Stephen thought this as Ryo charged forward but then opened his eyes slightly wider.  
  
I forgot about him. I was wondering when he was gonna intervene  
  
Ryo managed to stop just before an electrical energy blast hit him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but this seemed a little one sided thought I'd make it interesting."  
  
Reno flipped the switch on his electric nightstick bringing the sparks higher up.  
  
"About time you showed up did you enjoy watching me get my ass kicked?"  
  
"Hey I still had liquor left. Getting drunk comes before all else"  
  
Stephen laughed  
  
"I should have known. So shall we then?"  
  
"Yes lets"  
  
The two then separated Stephen casting bolt on the front and Reno using his nightstick on the back.  
  
But for some reason Ryo only focused on Stephen's attack.  
  
Eventually they saw the reason as Reno turned off his nightstick.  
  
Ryo's back wasn't even fazed.  
  
"If you think that stupid stick will hurt me you have another thing coming. I think it's time you see my strongest attack!"  
  
Ryo then started to spin the rod over his head as the blades of his staff started to shoot out the bolts from Stephen's attack much like that of Ramuh as the bolts hit every area with incredible speed.  
  
Stephen easily blocked it with his escort guard but the force was enough to send him back a bit.  
  
Reno managed to get out of the way but the lightning knocked the nightstick out of his hand causing it to fly quite a far distance from him.  
  
Reno held his arm I slight pain  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Stephen charged at Ryo his fist drawn as he started a fistfight with Ryo and his weapon.  
  
"Hmm I see you've gone to that tactic I won't let you perform it again."  
  
Ryo started moving backward quickly giving Stephen no time to dodge and attack at the same time so like any smart fighter he dodged.  
  
Damn I can't believe how strong he is his back wasn't even affected by Reno's weapon maybe he's immune to back attacks. Maybe a front attack by Reno will be enough!  
  
Stephen thought this dodging just by instinct now. He could see in the distance Reno had recovered his nightstick and was going to try another back attack.  
  
"Now or never."  
  
Stephen switched his stance and drove forward letting the staff drive into him.  
  
"STEPHEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Stephen ignored Reno's stupid question for he knew Reno knew what he was going to do.  
  
Stephen let the blade cut through his arm and slash his elemental materia from his glove as his whole arm was cut he winched in pain but did not stop his movement. Using his good arm he grabbed Ryo's weapon and drove it behind Ryo's back locking him and the staff in place Ryo tried to break free giving Stephen a very hard time.  
  
"Reno! Attacks from the front now while he's vulnerable bring your nightstick to full power and zap us both we have no choice!"  
  
Reno stood spell bound shaking in fear.  
  
"I-I can't!"  
  
"Reno do it or he will kill us both if you don't do it now he'll attack the canyon next do you have any clue how many will die because of you!?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"DO IT GOD DAMMIT I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER PLEASE!!!!!!! If he makes it to the canyon he'll get to Marlene and the others. Please!!!!! I can't hold on much longer!"  
  
Reno nodded and slowly flipped his weapon off.  
  
"Reno please"  
  
"No more hiding"  
  
Stephen heard his words but didn't understand what he meant.  
  
"I let Rude down I let Elena down I let my sister down."  
  
Reno dropped his nightstick his hands shaking with rage as he hands started to spark.  
  
"NO ONE ELSE WILL DIE BECAUSE OF MY FEAR!!!!!!!"  
  
Reno's hands started to glow sparks flying everywhere around his body as he walked forward just as Stephen was finally tossed to the side into another canyon wall this time he didn't get up he didn't have the strength all he could do was lean against the wall clutching his arm as the blood gathered in his hand.  
  
Reno's entire body was wrapped around his body as they formed a spiral pattern.  
  
"I won't let you leave this battle!"  
  
"Please are you still going on about your stupid friend Rude"  
  
Reno glared at Ryo  
  
"Yes it was me Jade had no idea of what Rude was conspiring that is until I realized and informed her"  
  
Reno's eyes widened but not in surprise but in malice  
  
"YOU!!!! You killed Rude! You will not leave here! Rude stares at us from the heavens and either you or me or both shall join him you hear me?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Rude then focused all his energy and sent 20 lighting bolt flying at Ryo.  
  
"This pathetic trick again please"  
  
Ryo began to spin his sword as the lightning bolts gathered around the staff but did not absorb into them as before.  
  
"No it can't be!"  
  
Stephen realized this unique attack as well as Ryo had.  
  
Reno still had control over the lighting bolts it was over.  
  
"THIS IS MY LIMIT BREAK RYO WITH ALL MY HATRED AND THE AID OF THE THREE FORCES GIVING ME POWER OVER LIGHTNING MY FEAR HAS FINALLY BEEN OVER COME BY RAGE I WILL DIE BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU AND SEPHIROTH COME WITH ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
The lightning bolt started to spin around Ryo so quickly not even Stephen's eyes could catch up  
  
"ELECTRO FUSION"  
  
The lighting bolts then stopped and wrapped around Ryo causing electrical charges throughout his whole body. Ryo cries of pained were silenced when the electrical charges cause an immense explosion.  
  
Stephen finally focused enough energy to heal his wounds with cure and brace himself from Reno's incredibly powerful attack.  
  
Stephen ran up to Reno who was on his knees breathing heavily.  
  
Stephen blinked a few times as the sparks diminished.  
  
"That was different."  
  
"I received the abilities of Rumuh during the collisions of the lifestream, meteor, and holy I didn't want it in fact this entire time after Sephiroth had taken over I was too afraid to use them I thought I'd be controlled by Sephiroth and end up killing Rude and Elena. Kind of ironic that the very people I tried to protect died because of me."  
  
Stephen helped him up  
  
"I know how that feels"  
  
Stephen patted Reno's shoulder even though he was injured it was still strong enough as he lost his balance Stephen couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Stephen then snapped around he finally sensed Ryo he had almost forgotten about him  
  
Ryo was on the ground his leg was twisted parallel to his other it was obvious it was broken his healing powers were dead he wouldn't survive long with the injuries Reno had given him.  
  
"Ok I won Ryo now tell me what you know about me what is happening to me?"  
  
Ryo laughed during the process he coughed up blood but he still laughed.  
  
"You fool you know nothing. Your abilities are so pathetic despite how rapidly they have grown and you still can't use them to their full potential. What a pathetic failure."  
  
"What are you talking about my abilities."  
  
"The abilities Hojo generously gave to you."  
  
"Hojo what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ha you poor naïve fool you don't understand you energy your ability to use any limit break you desire it's only the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"What are you talking about only the tip"  
  
"Oh sure those abilities are quite powerful I will admit that but if you want to defeat Sephiroth they are nothing compared to what Hojo gave you."  
  
"My abilities?"  
  
"Yes. Your abilities you see before Sephiroth rebelled and Shinra fell I was Hojo's apprentice. Hojo was brilliant just brilliant his running of the Jenova Project, the training of Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine's enhancement and then there was you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hojo he went all out on your creation it made the Jenova project seem like a joke he finally succeeded with you where he failed so many times."  
  
Stephen grabbed Ryo by the neck and shoved his sword through Ryo's stomach he had heard enough.  
  
"What did he succeed in!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Ryo finally succumbed to his injuries he was a dead man without his healing abilities.  
  
"He succeeded in making the perfect weapon your heartless you kill without regret your trained your perfect mentally and physically but once your power is released you will truly be unstoppable. Hojo, you . . . were brilliant to the end."  
  
Ryo's eyes closed and his breathing dropped he was dead.  
  
Another chapter down so please review and tell me how ya liked it. 


	10. Confusion: A Plan Refused

It's been a long time since I've uploaded hasn't it I'm sorry for that I've been busy with exams and the rest of the time I was enjoying my summer I'm finally out ^_^ ok well here it is chapter ten I hope It was worth waiting for. =thought=  
  
Chapter 10: Confusion A Plan Refused.  
  
The three days had passed most of it spent with Reno healing his wounds from Ryo with rest and lots of beer. Stephen didn't speak a word after the battle he just stared at the Cosmo Candle oblivious to the world. Until the third day passed.  
  
Marlene looked at Reno who had fully recovered a flask of liquor in his hand.  
  
"Are we set to go?"  
  
"Yeah we just got to wait for the fearless leader."  
  
"Give him a break it's not his fault I mean-"  
  
"That's enough Marlene!"  
  
Stephen stood up his sword hanging on his back as he sheathed it and walked toward the rest he directed his attention to Red XIII.  
  
"We set to go Nanaki?"  
  
"Yes the gold chocobos are waiting outside with them we should be a Lucrecia Falls by the hour"  
  
"Good let's go me and Marlene will take the first chocobos Shadow and Reno the others Red will follow by foot let get going make sure your weapons are equipped we won't be back for some time"  
  
"Everyone nodded and mounted their chocobos Red close behind as they took off."  
  
"Stephen what do you think Vincent will have to say do you think he found some power will he even teach us it if he did."  
  
"Personally I think Vincent isn't powerful enough he had nothing to do with it I thought it before I even met him he was very hard to sense that's why I didn't find him myself."  
  
"Well then why did we look for him if you knew that?"  
  
"Simple even though Vincent wasn't too strong he was still able to hold all of the army at bay I don't think it was just geographical no I think he had serious magical help"  
  
"Do you mean-"  
  
"Maybe we'll only find out when we get there."  
  
They reached Lucrecia Falls by night. The area hadn't changed at all on the out side however two guards stood by the entrance they looked very young maybe 16 at least.  
  
Reno rolled his eyes "These are the guards man I that's sad."  
  
"Shut up lets go!"  
  
They made it to the mountain base and walked to the guards who immediately drew staffs across the door. Blocking the way.  
  
"Halt who goes there"  
  
"Relax shrimp we were invited"  
  
Marlene elbowed his rip  
  
"Don't call him that!"  
  
"I may look like a shrimp but I assure you I'm still old enough to kick your ass!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
Stephen held out his arm silencing Reno.  
  
"Look I'm here to see Vincent he called us here"  
  
"I don't believe you why would some one as awesome as Vincent ask for you losers."  
  
Stephen drew his sword and before anyone could blink the staffs were out of the guards' hands. He then pointed it at the first one while the other one stood frozen in fear  
  
"Look I've had a very difficult three days so I suggest you get Vincent before I get him the more difficult way."  
  
"N-never you can kill me and 2 more will take my place an-"  
  
"Oh cut the bullshit!" Reno was starting to get pissed as he aimed the rod at the 2nd guard. "There's a big difference between bravery and bravado don't be stupid!"  
  
Just then a huge growling was heard in the entrance it was too dark to see but the sound was loud and clear. The Guard Stephen had his sword pointed at was smiling.  
  
"Oh you're going to get it now."  
  
As if on cue a monster appeared out of the depths of the cave and charged towards the others. The monster resembled that as most would call a demon his wings long and bat like he had two arms and legs the arms extended with claws as the legs were almost human he had two strong horns attached to his skull and his face was dark a distorted his eyes shined a dark crimson glow and he was covered in think gray skin and hair. He spoke in a horrible voice that was very low and seemed to echo.  
  
"Infidels you shall die if you do not leave this place!"  
  
"Like I'll listen to a Halloween costume!! I'm gonna kick your a-"  
  
Reno didn't have time to finish as he was tackled by the demon and was knocked out instantly. Marlene fired 4 precise shots into the beast one in the head back chest and knee but they didn't even manage to penetrate let alone hurt the beast. Noticing this as nothing but an annoying mosquito bite he flapped his wings sending a sort of gale force knocking Marlene into the same area as Reno knocking her out as well. Shadow was next doing his traditional jump but had no defense as the demon flew at incredible speed and grabbed him he then slammed him hard into the Mt. he slid down also unconscious.  
  
Red and Stephen were watching the entire time not even bothering to move. Stephen started to laugh quietly while Red laid down.  
  
"Have you had enough yet Chaos or is it Vincent? I'm not to sure what to call you in this state."  
  
Chaos stared at him then charged. At full speed toward Stephen slamming him into the wall unlike the others he did not get knocked out he wasn't even fazed he wiped a small drop of blood from his mouth and drew his sword.  
  
Chaos charged again this time Stephen caught him dead on with a cross to his face as he was sent flying with electricity surging through his body he managed to stand up and realized he couldn't fly for his wings were paralyzed with electrical energy. He looked up to se Stephen's had had been the cause.  
  
"I am in no mood Chaos!"  
  
Stephen then charged and drove his knee into Chaos's head driving him into the mountain and breaking the rock with his impact Stephen the slammed his hand into Chaos's throat and drew his sword holding it right in-between the demon's eyes. Red stared in shock not by the aggressiveness of Stephen's attack but by the look in Chaos's eyes.  
  
It was a look of fear.  
  
"Don't make me do that again!"  
  
Chaos turned back almost immediately into Vincent his skin quickly becoming paler his wings bulging back into his back as they folded multiple times it was obviously rushed out of fear he was soon Vincent again.  
  
"Very well come let us go inside"  
  
Stephen went in first he looked at the two guards who were paralyzed with fear Vincent looked at them.  
  
"Bring the others inside and bring them to the medical area they should be up in a few hours."  
  
"Y-yes sir"  
  
Stephen continued to pass and looked around. There was nothing there the faint dark lighting showed nothing out of the ordinary except for what seemed to be a shrine or maybe a bed used for someone long ago.  
  
"Well is this it?"  
  
Vincent walked forward and pressed a small witch that resided on the bed/shrine. The shrine soon moved to the side reveling a clear set of prism steps. They followed down soon after Vincent after he told them to follow.  
  
The sight was amazing everything was made of crystal and material unknown to any man Stephen guessed it was a type of mako but couldn't tell there were floors with altars and statues all over everything was clear and shined in a rainbow light. Red was fascinated.  
  
"Fascinating marvelous I've not seen this since the city of the ancients but how Vincent?"  
  
"It's very simple Red this will be the resistance. Welcome to the new city of the Ancients."  
  
Vincent opened a pair of metal doors the only think that you couldn't see through basically and turned to see hundreds if not more of people most sitting in an area while the women were singing a song that Stephen could not understand a word of but still seemed calming even to him.  
  
"Ah so this is what happened to the Cetra."  
  
"Indeed which is why I had awaited you all. But that can wait until later relax for now it too late to discuss anyth-"  
  
Stephen interrupted him.  
  
"I will look around but whatever you have to say you will say it after I am done!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
Stephen walked off toward the singing women.  
  
It was a church anyone could see that but the idol they were worshipping seemed quite different it was of a girl who kneeled and prayed her eyes closed her hair long despite the look of the statue which was over 17 ft tall she looked quite human.  
  
"Ah I see you are interested in our guardian."  
  
Stephen turned around to see a beautiful girl with red hair looking at him she had a smile on her face and was quite well endowed.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"That is our guardian she like us was once cetra but sadly she was killed by Sephiroth but in her death she became god. You see she was only half cetra so she could not enter the promised land where all full blooded cetra died but her humanity gave her power beyond comprehension and she was able to save this world form destruction in return for her compassion and power she became guardian of the human race and to this day watches us."  
  
"And you believe that?"  
  
"Well yes don't you"  
  
Stephen thought back to the day his parents died and clenched his fist slightly  
  
"I'm sorry but I stopped believing faith and gods a long time ago."  
  
The girl sighed and looked at him then smiled again  
  
"That's too bad you know you're kind of cute you want to at least hear us sing? It'll put your mind at east."  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Great come on by the way my name is Millennia."  
  
"Stephen"  
  
Millennia pulled Stephen by the arm giving despite her look she was also quite strong and pulled Stephen with ease to the very front where the others were singing.  
  
"Ok now sit here ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Stephen just sat down lost in his own thoughts as Millennia lead the others in song (no lyrics just use your imagination if you've ever played Grandia II for the PS2 it will help a lot.) though their singing was almost hypnotic Stephen was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice.  
  
=What did Ryo mean I'm a weapon how is that even possible I was born from my mother and father I know my father had Jenova cells inside him but it's impossible for me to be any different then he was how am I a weapon and he was just a failed experiment?=  
  
"They're good aren't they?"  
  
Stephen snapped out of his trance just as the song was at it's close to see Red and Vincent standing by him.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"You know there are over three thousand Cetra here."  
  
"I didn't spend time to count. And they weren't my main concern."  
  
"Really and what was?"  
  
"I want to know what kept Sephiroth's army at bay for so long I doubt it was those sorry excuses that you would call guards."  
  
"Point well taken they are quite inexperienced in the fields of battle but their courage is unmatched"  
  
"Courage and stupidity are two separate things Vincent" Stephen replied.  
  
"I guess you are right if you must know I will tell you later because I have a request"  
  
"I guess I've waited this long listening to you for a few minutes won't make a difference so what is it that you want?"  
  
"Very well I'll get straight to the point like I said there are over three thousand people here women children men all considered a threat to Sephiroth at one point for being of Cetra blood they've all been stripped of their freedom and want it back desperately."  
  
"So? What does what they want have to do with me?"  
  
"Like I said they are courageous but inexperienced that is why I want you to teach them to fight raise them not as Cetra but as an army let them fight Sephiroth's army with you as their leader. I too have faced Sephiroth and have lost but you should stand a good chance."  
  
Stephen looked at the choir one last time then stood up and walked away.  
  
"I'm sorry I will not be the one who rushes innocents lives to their own graves I've got enough blood on my hands."  
  
"But if you don't help them they will just waste away here they're their own prisoners with no battle skills but they are magically superior to the armies but magic alone won't help!!!!!!"  
  
"You want me to teach them swordplay and fighting like my parents had taught me?"  
  
"Well . . . .yes."  
  
"What makes you think they would even learn?"  
  
"They care for each other and the earth they know it's suffering under Sephiroth's reign and they want to help. They want to learn how to survive!"  
  
"You want them to learn how to survive? Very well."  
  
"Then you wi-"  
  
Stephen interrupted Vincent once again.  
  
"The first rule of survival is to look out for one's self only and none of these people will do that."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
Stephen stared at Vincent his eyes seemed to grow darker at that moment causing a chill to both Red and even Vincent.  
  
"Listen to me cause I will only say this once! I follow that rule all the people who came with me Marlene Red all of them I only let them come cause they would be useful and could fend for themselves in their own ways I however will not let them slow me down if they slow me down in any way I will without hesitation get rid of them and if they get in my way I will dispose of them myself!!!!!!!"  
  
This made Vincent take a step back Red stared at Stephen and said nothing.  
  
"How can you be so heartless if your parents were her-"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK OF THEM!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vincent silenced himself as not because Stephen yelled so loud that even the choir itself stopped all of them including Millenia looking at him with concerned eyes. Vincent and Red were the only ones to see his face as he walked away from them.  
  
"But they aren't here."  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"Very well! I will teach them under one condition if you can find any warrior in this place any man women child even yourself who can defeat me in a fight then I will deem them strong enough to take on Sephiroth and I will train them all under my own skills is that understood but I will not use the skills my parent taught me I will use my own style. The one I picked up after their deaths you may use any amount!"  
  
With that he walked towards the exit  
  
"When you find that person I will be outside."  
  
With that he left the others still in shock.  
  
"What did Hojo do to him?"  
  
"It wasn't what Hojo did he just started the plan it's what Sephiroth finished."  
  
But no matter how sorry they felt what they saw could not be changed and that was Stephen held his face he truly had no emotion or something wouldn't allow it no one could really tell but as he had glared at the two his face remained as it always was the only difference was tears fell out but he wasn't crying wasn't mad wasn't anything he was . . .emotionless and only his tears which he didn't even notice as he walked away proved his emotions were bound. (Man I couldn't put that as I wanted . so in plain English he was crying but he didn't know it or something like that sort of like Fishigi Yugi if you've seen it that would help.)  
  
Marlene woke up breathing heavy and placed her hand on her chest to control her breathing. A kindly old lady walked up to her.  
  
"Oh your awake about time you're the first though. My Vincent sure was rough on you youngsters I always tell him to be gentle when he's testing people but no he has to go all out."  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
Slowly at the name being said a memory of Marlene's was triggered it was a day of her childhood when Vincent had transformed.  
  
"Yes I remember now Vincent was Chaos how did we win?"  
  
"I think you should know that. That Stephen is a remarkable fighter I'm glad that Vincent chose him."  
  
"Chose him? For what?"  
  
Stephen stared at the lake of the falls throwing rocks in and staring at the ripples it.  
  
=I wonder just how many he will send?=  
  
Stephen then turned his head to hear someone coming up the stairs.  
  
"So are you my first opponent?"  
  
No answer was given  
  
"Fine" Stephen drew his sword have it your way.  
  
Stephen looked toward the stares a look or surprise crossed his face for only a second because in a way he had seen this coming.  
  
The person finally walked up the stairs cocking her 2 pistols. Keeping one at her side and the other aimed at Stephen's head she stood by the door and smiled slightly.  
  
"I guess I'm your first fight."  
  
Ok bad news and good news bad news that's it for chapter 10 (if anyone cares) good news I'll have chapter 11 up by next week if not sooner as always for the love of god review PLEASE lol. 


	11. Chapter 11: For those who dream: A battl...

Man it's been a while since I updated this and it's my pride and joy too. Oh well I guess we just got to keep rolling no biggie best things in life are worth waiting for right? Well without further ado Chapter 11 of Dark Souls. ~thought~  
  
Chapter 11: For Those Who Dream: A Battle and Unrequited Limit.  
  
Marlene kept her trigger focused on Stephen's head. He didn't move he was still trying to absorb what she said until he laughed slightly.  
  
"So this was the best huh? I guess I should have seen it coming no matter what we are we still have to fight in the end that's just the way it is isn't it?"  
  
Marlene didn't say a word and instead cocked her gun. The wind blew past them both as Marlene's beautiful silky brown hair flowed with the wind her outfit slowly tilting with it. The way the wind played with her was like a work of art a thing of pure beauty that only the angels themselves have.  
  
Stephen was a different story it seemed as if the wind didn't even reach him before the black flames engulfed it. As if even the elements themselves had forsaken him. But Marlene didn't have time to worry about that now she had to focus on the battle at hand.  
  
For as she were to find out, the element had a different ideal then Marlene's sight portrayed.  
  
"We'll aren't you going to shoot?"  
  
Marlene kept her first gun at aim towards Stephen's head the other at her hip but at such an angle that if she were to use it she would shoot Stephen's left calf.  
  
"I'll shoot after you draw your sword!"  
  
The battle hadn't even started and Marlene had already started to sweat. Though she loved Stephen with all her heart she still feared him. No matter what she thought of him that black flame always entered her vision it haunted her stalked her yet intrigued her at the same time.  
  
Stephen took out his sword and turned it sideways took out a yellow materia and placed it in his gloves then to her surprise he sheathed his sword once again.  
  
"C'mon fight me!!"  
  
Despite her fear Marlene still managed to say it with a fire in her eyes.  
  
Stephen laughed slightly.  
  
"Marlene I'm surprised I thought after all these years you would know me a little better. I thought you would know that I don't need a sword to fight."  
  
Marlene couldn't hold her fear for the moment he said that the flames just jumped from their outlined state to a huge flame as Stephens eyes met Marlene's with a simple look yet it might as well have been a cold stare as if his dark eyes pierced her very soul. She could barely breath as if the stare was suffocating her; she barely even heard Stephen finish the sentence.  
  
"I don't need a sword to fight, it's just easier to kill with. I just needed the sense materia so as not to go to far in this fight."  
  
Marlene couldn't stand it any longer she knew if she didn't fight him now she'd never find the nerve to do it again.  
  
This wasn't just for him to help those in need, but it was for her-own piece of mind as well.  
  
Maybe if she had know what she'd be up against she would have been smart enough to back down.  
  
Stephen lifted his fists to his face and went into his stance his materia glowed with the touch of his skin.  
  
"Well then let us begin."  
  
With that Stephen ran forward as expected Marlene shot the gun aimed at Stephen's head.  
  
Stephen rolled out of the way just in time for the gun to miss him by a hair as it hit the wall it exploded in a fiery blast.  
  
"Fire 3?"  
  
Stephen laughed once more.  
  
"Of course it would only be natural that the Cetra would enhance your bullets it's all they can do; magic that's why I won't train them it's pointless unless I find some physical talent amongst these people."  
  
Marlene stomped her foot she was beginning to wonder if they would ever actually fight instead of talking.  
  
"It's not about that!! You're the one who said we needed their help to begin with why not start an army we could use all the help we could get!"  
  
"You don't get it do you? I'm a weapon Marlene Ryo even said so I won't lead others to their deaths I have and will kill enough people as it is! I've committed sins I could never atone for the only difference is I'm not foolish enough to try and atone for them!!!"  
  
Marlene only looked for a moment then looked down.  
  
"Stephen."  
  
"Enough!!!"  
  
Stephen's voice was low and dark much darker then Marlene had ever heard before. However that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was his eyes flashed a light blue when he spoke and the black fire almost shifted towards that color as well.  
  
Marlene lost her nerve it was easy to tell at this point she wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
She was worried.  
  
~Now I have to win! Ok my first goal is to get him off his feet otherwise he'll dodge my attacks without any problem~  
  
After that thought Stephen charged at her once again Marlene this time shot her bullet at the ground towards Stephen's foot. The explosion the bullet caused Stephen to jump in the air to avoid the debris the bullet caused.  
  
~Good now to finish this~  
  
Marlene then shot two of her bullets into the air one to Stephen's left and one to his right and two more in the blind spots of the first round of bullets. She let the first bullets pass as Stephen dodged them with ease; flipping in the air in a 45-degree angel then as the second set reached him and he went to shift his weight Marlene then went for her newly acquired power.  
  
"PHOENIX"  
  
The bird of fire flew at full speed towards Stephen's position and flapped its mighty wings as the flames they emitted struck Stephen dead on.  
  
"Phoenix?"  
  
~How did she learn to summon in such a short amount of time? Are the Cetra that powerful in the arts of magic?~  
  
Before Stephen could think any further into his questioning the fired got to the dangerous point where Stephen then braced himself for impact. The fire missed him completely as Stephen front flipped dodging most of the attack. The rest of it hit him knocking him in the air slightly considering he had nothing to base his balance on.  
  
The fire that had hit him sent him flying directly into the bullets, which had passed him, only seconds earlier. As the flames he had dodged hit all four bullets they all detonated with fire 3 knocking him in every direction in a huge force of air and inferno. Phoenix then satisfied with its job disappeared in a whirlwind of fire returning to the heavens from whence it came.  
  
Stephen then crashed into the hard ground as Marlene came to his side gun pointed directly at his head.  
  
What she saw next gave her a mixture of fear and relief all at the same time.  
  
Every attack had hit perfectly she had planned it all out and it had succeeded without fail yet Stephen was on the floor unscathed in fact he was laughing.  
  
"Man I never saw that coming heheh you've gotten a lot better and your strategy hasn't changed one bit your good."  
  
A spiral of wind formed around Stephen's body knocking Marlene back and cutting her slightly she yelped slightly at the pain it caused as Stephen got up. He looked at her once more his dark eyes flashing.  
  
"Your just not good enough."  
  
With that the wind broke off spreading in all directions cutting into everything in its path Marlene rolled out of the way just in time to see the a boulder behind her cut directly in half.  
  
Marlene stared in amazement.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Stephen laughed slightly.  
  
"Aero obviously."  
  
"But how did you focus it around your body like that?"  
  
"Simple everyone has limit breaks what you have all depends on your magical and physical skills. Since my father mastered the buster sword his moves were all sword based and because he was a clone of Sephiroth he could manipulate the elements slightly."  
  
"I'm a different story because I have mastered more then one art I can use more then one skill and the meteor effect allowed me to use limit breaks of those skills at any time."  
  
"I know that but how? I've seen you use your limit breaks in battle tons of times how can you use that it's not a limit break you know."  
  
Stephen stared at Marlene and cracked a small smirk his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Who said those limit breaks were mine."  
  
Marlene stared wide-eyed at Stephen's smile and braced herself.  
  
"You should be proud Marlene other then you only one person has seen my limit breaks.  
  
Stephen lifted a finger into the air and waved it slightly side to side.  
  
"Level one is all you get to see."  
  
Stephen then focused his energy as the whirlwind formed around him once again this time around his legs and fists rather then his whole body.  
  
Stephen's voice was now anxious and raspy  
  
"Let's end this now shall we?"  
  
Stephen then rushed forward at incredible speed so fast that a sort of blur was left where he has stood. Marlene focused casting wall and sense to find Stephen. She then cast haste as to be able to track him slightly and slow on Stephen.  
  
This caused Stephen's movement to halt for a split second as his immunity towards the magic kicked in.  
  
This split second was all Marlene needed.  
  
Marlene immediately cast reflect on herself then shot four black bullets.  
  
Each bullet struck Stephen dead on casting Demi 3 and forcing him to the ground Marlene cast Ultima several times, Flare 4 times, and shot every bullet she had at him in rapid succession.  
  
Stephen was hit blow for blow each attack of Flare and Ultima were doubled in power due to reflect as each bullet barraged him with attacks of Demi 3, Fire 3, Ice 3, and Bolt 3 each one ripping up the earth that Stephen was stuck to as if the god's themselves were ripping the area apart with vengeance.  
  
In fact the sight gave Marlene a good idea.  
  
Marlene focused until her eyes glowed a light yellow as the ground rose up into a sort of mountain from behind her.  
  
"RAMAH!!"  
  
In a moment an old man with a long beard lifted a golden staff into the air as lightning emitted from it striking with all its might at the area where the magic reaction Marlene had made was still taking effect.  
  
As almost and eternity passed Marlene cocked her gun once more exhausted from her onslaught. She had only 2 regular bullets left and they wouldn't be enough to win the battle and she new her onslaught would not be enough to stop him but she probably caused him serious injury.  
  
Then the attacks finally stopped and Marlene turned to see Stephen once more she dropped her bullets in shock and lowered her arms slightly.  
  
There Stephen stood panting heavily his wrists and hands were the only things injured the rest of his body was fine it was as if the attacks hadn't hit those area's at all he wrists were bleeding badly and his hands were stained and red as the blood from his wrists flowed freely into his hands and he clenched it.  
  
That wasn't anything new to Marlene but what she saw next intrigued and scared her to no end.  
  
His fists were glowing.  
  
"Ok it ends now!"  
  
Stephen then held his hands out in front of him as they started to glow and blink slowly at first then faster and faster.  
  
"DEMON'S MIRROR!"  
  
Stephen's hands then shot out a blast that emitted both red blue yellow and green auras swirling all around each other.  
  
Marlene just managed to roll out of the way but the sheer force of the combined auras forced Marlene hard into the side of the mountain the rest his the wall adjacent to Marlene and almost completely decimated it. Fortunately it was enforced with Cetra magic and immediately reformed back to its former state.  
  
Marlene got up dazed just as Stephen appeared in a flash of light behind her he sword pressed gently around her neck her guns a few feet from where she landed to weak to cast another spell as Stephen smiled his blood dripping slightly on her shoulder.  
  
"Checkmate"  
  
Well there is chapter 11 I hoped you like it things are kind of going to get a bit gory after the next few chapters so I might amp up the rating to R I'll have the next chapter up by Christmas if I have time as always hope you liked the chapter sorry for making you wait so long and please review. Also forgive me for any grammatical errors but I don't have anyone to beta read this for me and I think you guys have waiting long enough for the next chapter. If it gets to the point where you can't read it then I pity you well I'm done next up Chapter 12: Round Two Shera's Hatred hope you enjoy. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of Dark Souls is up despite any reviews what so ever x.x oh well I don't write for the reviews I write because I like to do it but since no one reads this anyway I guess I shouldn't bother to write these little author notes ;;; oh well anyway sry I haven't updated in a long time I've been stuck with stuff and I started watching naruto and became seriously addicted to it lol yet another fic I haven't finished yet lol well anyway comments or I guess if ya wanna meet a dork like me lol then Im me at inuyasha8703 or email me at thanks and sorry for the grammatical errors. Oh also for a recommended reading try alternate earth it's a good fic should be in my favorites somewhere. thought/telepathy  
  
Chapter 12: To Prove One's Worth: Round Two Shera's Hatred.  
  
Stephen gently pressed his sword on Marlene's neck as blood dripped from his wrists to the floor. Marlene couldn't move, the sword was close enough to her neck to almost choke her but, left enough room for her to breath but just barely.  
  
She knew if she moved she would be cut. So, she stayed perfectly still half out of knowledge, half out of fear. She simply cried silently as Stephen pressed the sword closer to her neck making her lose consciousness until she passed out on the ground. Stephen quickly sheathed in sword in one fluent motion and sighed briefly.  
  
"I'm sorry Marlene but Sephiroth is mine alone! I don't need to lead anyone to their deaths I've killed enough."  
  
"Hmm I see but do you really believe that? Or are you just telling yourself to relieve your guilt?"  
  
Stephen turned to see a spear chucked at him. Stephen managed to evade it but not before it grazed his arm causing it to bleed along with his wrists.  
  
Damn! I should have seen that coming. I'm more tired then I realized.  
  
Despite Stephen's thoughts of fatigue, he still managed to keep an unreadable expression.  
  
Shadow appeared out of the entrance to the underground city, flipped over Stephen, and retrieved his spear which glowed slightly as it absorbed the blood it had taken from Stephen with it's strike.  
  
"You seem sluggish tell me did Marlene tire you?"  
  
Stephen was breathing a little faster starting to feel the effects off the blood escaping from his open wounds. But still kept that unreadable expression.  
  
"Of course not just strategizing!"  
  
Damn my limit break took too much energy to use! I can't cast anything I have no MP left  
  
"So Shadow what made you decide to fight?"  
  
Shadow smiled slightly, shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head from side to side.  
  
I'd love to remain neutral but, it's not my choice it's hers.  
  
Stephen's eyes widened slightly then he quickly averted his gaze to the ground. His eyes slightly narrowed in a sort of guilt.  
  
"I see. But I'm afraid I cannot do anything for her and fighting me is meaningless. Especially since she doesn't have the power to get what she wants."  
  
Is that all you have to say? You bastard!  
  
Stephen winced at the intensity of the voice that screamed in his skull.  
  
"Shadow! Tell Shera to stand down now!"  
  
Why so you can kill the only person I have left? You monster!  
  
Shadow only looked focused on Stephen as his blood spear began to glow a violent violet light as it talked.  
  
"......Shera."  
  
SHUT UP! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?? WHY DID YOU KILL CID?  
  
Stephen continued to look down. He ignored her comments and stared at Shadow no longer showing any guilt, but the cold eyes that shadow had grown accustom to over the weeks.  
  
"Tell you weapon to stop whining and to fight me!"  
  
The spear began to glow a brilliant bright red as it's aura dispersed and surrounded Shadow. The aura around shadow formed with such force that gale strength winds began to shoot everywhere and the ground itself rose into the air from it. And within seconds, he disappeared leaving only the image of himself where he had once stood.  
  
Stephen closed his eyes and focused. He then opened them and ducked in time to dodge a horizontal slash that just missed his head. In another flash, Shadow was gone this time stabbing at Stephen's stomach, which he dodged by jumping to the side.  
  
Shadow flashed behind Stephen and went to stab him. Stephen countered spinning in a 360-degree turn slamming his hand down on the handle of the spear driving it down to the ground. Given his opportunity, Stephen took out his sword in a flash and gave a quick slash to shadows chest.  
  
Shadow jumped out of the way mere seconds before the blow could strike any vital organs but it had left quite a deep cut within his chest cavity causing him to grip the wound in pain almost loosing grip of his spear.  
  
"Pathetic if that's all you have I'm not impressed"  
  
Shadow smirked as he saw the cuts that he had make from his stabbings. Though very shallow, they were enough to fill his spear with blood.  
  
And that was all he needed.  
  
"Heh! I think you need to learn why this is called the legendary spear of dragon's blood"  
  
As if the spear had it's own ego just by the mention of it's name, the spear began to glow read once again and the aura focused on the wound that had been caused by Stephen's attack. Causing it to immediately close up making him look good as new.  
  
Great this helps a hell of a lot!  
  
Stephen sighed at his thoughts.  
  
"Nice little trick you have there. I'm sure it costs a lot of energy."  
  
Shadow continued to smile the shadow of his helm covering his darker expressions.  
  
"I wouldn't know you're the one fueling the 'trick'."  
  
Stephen stood still for a moment, and then realized what it was that Shadow was talking about.  
  
"Humph! I see so the name blood spear is literal."  
  
Shadow gave a dark smirk.  
  
"So you got the idea already? Heh! You are smart. That's right as long as you're bleeding, I can't die! Shera has made sure of that."  
  
Stephen stared at his bleeding wrists and then stared at the spear, which was still glowing a bright red from the blood that stained it.  
  
"So you're using my blood, and as a regen too. Well that.....sucks" Stephen was loosing energy quickly. The loss of blood was beginning to take hold. He knew what would happen. If he didn't heal his wounds soon he would lose.  
  
This isn't good. I need to recover some MP fast or I'll lose consciousness. Even I can't win if I'm not awake!  
  
Suddenly, Stephen noticed a small flask attached to Shadows waist.  
  
What is that?  
  
Before Stephen could contemplate it further Shadow dived at him once more driving it down into the ground where Stephen once stood.  
  
Stephen then went to slash at Shadow once again but he disappeared into thin air.  
  
Damn! Not only is he picking up health, but my blood seems to give him a copy of my speed! Damn! At this rate I'll lose.  
  
Stephen gripped his sword tightly for a few moments shaking slightly.  
  
I'm going to lose.  
  
Stephen continues to grip his sword tighter, blood dripping down the hilt of the blade.  
  
Shadow saw this moment of tenseness as an opening and appeared behind Stephen giving a stabbing motion towards Stephen's back. This time Stephen wasn't so lucky. Caught off guard, Stephen only managed to evade a fatal blow as the spear stabbed through Stephen's left arm, causing more blood to drip down his arm.  
  
Stephen cursed and held his arm in pain dropping his sword. For a split second his vision blurred.  
  
damn I'm losing it!  
  
Stephen held his arm in pain trying to contain the pain and fell to his knee as shadow walked up to him and held his spear and inch from his head.  
  
You lose Stephen I win!  
  
Damn he's right I can't continue to fight like this!  
  
Stephen opened his eyes in pain as he bit his lower lip to stay conscious, causing a little more blood to trickle down his face in addition to the rest of his wounds. In the split second that he opened his eyes he noticed the same flask attached to shadow's.  
  
There's that flask again I don't know why I keep looking at it. It shouldn't concern me but it looks similar to me somehow.  
  
Just then a voice flashed through Stephen's mind causing his eyes to widen.  
  
"You've used a lot of energy there haven't ya runt?"  
  
"Pant shut up! I just need some rest."  
  
"No we're going to continue!"  
  
"How the hell do you expect me to continue if I can't use my limit breaks for limit training?????"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A rare item and it's a hell of a lot rarer now a days it's called a turbo ether use it when you're in this state it'll help you out."  
  
"...........thanks"  
  
That's it! I can still win this!  
  
Stephen smiled looking down his hair covering he now menacing eyes.  
  
"Heh! You moron I haven't lost yet!"  
  
Stephen kneed the spear causing a piercing gash in his knee. Ignoring the pain, he flipped back into a crouching position still smiling.  
  
"What are you doing?? At this rate you'll kill yourself then you'll be good to no one!  
  
Stephen mustered the strength to stand up.  
  
"Heh you really don't get it do you??"  
  
Shadow's eyes widened as he saw Stephen, throwing the silver flask up and down. He then looked at his waist to see that his flask was missing then he put two and two together.  
  
Stephen had stolen his turbo ether.  
  
Stephen without hesitation chugged the flask and chucked it against the wall then he placed a green materia from his pocket to his escort guard. "FULL RESTORE!"  
  
Sweat poured down Shadow's brow as he watched every single wound on Stephen's body seal up without so much as a scar or scratch. Stephen merely smirked.  
  
"Heh now for round 2!"  
  
Not that I have nothing else but I just felt this was a good place to stop part two will be up in a few days I swear it! If anyone reads ; 


End file.
